


Kadenang (hindi) Ginto

by sashiadoh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Aromantic, Aromantic Kyungsoo, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Excessive Flashbacks, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fic Fest, Fighting for Justice, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Narito Kami 2020, Non-Linear Narrative, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tagalog, cursing, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiadoh/pseuds/sashiadoh
Summary: Ang tanging gusto lang ni Kyungsoo sa buhay ang maging masaya. Hindi niya ginustong mangyari ang mga kaganapan noong gabing iyon, ngunit nandito na siya sa sitwasyong ito.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Kadenang (hindi) Ginto

**Author's Note:**

> Base ito sa PROMPT #221 ng NARITO KAMI 2020: EXO TAGALOG FIC FEST.
> 
> "Hindi na naniniwala pa si Kyungsoo sa Pag-Ibig. Kaya desedido siyang hinding hindi siya magpapa-kasal ngunit gusto niyang magkaanak, kailangan niya lang nang isang lalaki para matupad ang kagustuhan niyang magkaanak. Kaya naman nagpaka-wasted siya sa isang bar, hoping for a random guy to fuck him. Di na siya gulat nang magising siya kinabukasan sa kama, pero laking gulat niya na familiar sa kanya ang kwarto kung nasaan siya, kwarto eto nang best friend niyang si Jongin. Parehas silang hubo't hubad at may tuyong malagkit na ano man sa pwet niya."
> 
> Maraming salamat sa pagtangkilik sa kwentong ito! Sa totoo lang, nahirapan ako sa pagsulat ng kwento na ito at naging isang malaking challenge para sa akin ang paggawa ng isang makabuluhan na fic gamit ang prompt na na-claim ko. Pinili ko ang prompt na ito dahil nakita ko ang potensyal nito para maging isang magandang kwento na makabuluhan. Naisip ko na marami akong ma-idevelop sa fic na 'to na lagpas sa simpleng smut lamang.
> 
> Salamat sa mga mod ng kaisookiligfest, at siyempre, salamat sa nag-prompt nito, nawa'y magustuhan ninyo ang kwentong namunga sa prompt na naibigay.
> 
> Tampok din sa fic na ito ang aromanticism, na isang porma ng romantic orientation. Hindi ito popular na ideya sa karamihan ng Pilipino kaya nailapat ko ang simpleng depenisyon nito sa fic. Ngunit, hinihikayat ko po kayong lahat na mag-research pa tungkol dito upang mas mamulat kayo sa ideya ng romantic orientation (na iba pa sa Sexual Orientation, Gender Identity, and Expression).
> 
> Bago po kayong magsimula, munting paalala lang po, mabigat po ang kwentong ito at may elemento ng panggagahasa. Kung hindi po kayo komportable sa pagbabasa ng panggagahasa, maaari lamang na hindi po kayo tumuloy sa pagbabasa.
> 
> Maraming salamat po!!

**-o-**

“Mister Do.”

“Mister Do?” Inulit ng lalaking nasa likod ng computer habang kinakatok ang lamesa para kunin ang atensyon ng taong nasa harap niya.

“P-Po..?”

Napa-buntong hininga ang lalaki—pulis ito, “Inuulit ko lang po, Mr. Kyungsoo Do. Pinal na po ba ang pahayag ninyo tungkol sa kasong ito?”

Napalunok si Kyungsoo, “O-opo.”

“At tama po ba ang salaysay ng mga taong galing sa nightclub na  _ Dahlia _ na nagbigay ng pahayag sa amin kaninang madaling araw?”

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa lalaking nakatayo sa likod niya bago sagutin ang tanong ng pulis, “Opo, tama lahat.”

Biglang nabingi si Kyungsoo; bumagal ang takbo ng kanyang paligid. Isang malakas at matining na tunog ang umaalingawngaw sa loob ng kanyang tenga. Hindi niya marinig na umiiyak ang inakusahan nang hinatulan siyang guilty sa kasalanang ibinintang sa kanya. Hindi niya marinig ang pagsigaw ng mga pulis nang ayaw sumama ang akusado sa kanila. Hindi rin niya marinig ang pagmamakaawa nito sa kanya.

Naramdaman lang niya ang mabagal na paghaplos ng kanyang kaibigan sa kanyang balikat. Tinaas niya ang ulo niya sa kinauupuan niya at tinignan ang lalaki.

_ “Tara, uwi na,” _ Basa niya sa galaw ng labi ng kanyang matalik na kaibigan.

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at inakbayan siya ng kasamang lalaki bago sumama at lumabas ng presinto.

Iniisip ni Kyungsoo na bakit humantong pa sa ganito ang nangyari. Ang tanging gusto lang niya sa buhay ang maging masaya. Hindi niya ginustong mangyari ang mga kaganapang ito, at mapunta sa sitwasyong ito, ngunit nandito na siya.

Bakit sa pagkauhaw sa kasiyahan, namunga pa ng katampalasanan?

“Kyungsoo.”

Tumingala si Kyungsoo galing sa kanyang kinauupuan para tignan ang kaibigan niyang mukhang nag-aalala. Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa hapag-kainan at hindi makuhang paupuin ang kanyang kaibigan.

“K-Kumusta na ang pakiramdam mo..?”

“Okay lang,” Mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Napa-buntong hininga ang kanyang kaibigan, “Kyungsoo. Nag-aalala talaga ako sa ‘yo. Please tell me, how are you feeling?”

Biglang hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang palad sa lamesa. “Sabi ko nga, okay ako, Jongin!” Sigaw niya.

Nabigla ang kanyang kaibigan na si Jongin kaya napaurong nang konti. Natanto agad ni Kyungsoo ang galit niya kaya napalunok lang siya at humingi ng paumanhin sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan.

“J-Jongin…” Sinubukang kunin ni Kyungsoo ang atensyon ng kaibigan.

“Gusto ko lang tumulong,” Paliwanag ni Jongin nang mahina bago tumalikod nang mabagal. “My offer still stands… you can crash here for a few days, kung gusto mo,” At saka pumasok sa kanyang silid.

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo at gigil na hinigpitan ang kanyang mga kamao na nakatakip sa kanyang mga mata. Gusto niyang sumigaw. Gusto niyang umiyak. Hindi niya alam kung bakit naiinis siya kay Jongin. Ramdam niya ang inis… ngunit para kay  _ Jongin _ nga ba ito..?

\---------------

_ Noong umaga ng araw na iyon. _

Nagising si Kyungsoo nang may matinding sakit sa ulo. May naramdaman siya sa kanyang harapan nang i-angat niya ang kanyang tuhod habang nag-aayos siya ng posisyon sa kama. Hindi niya muna ito napansin dahil sa sakit ng ulo, ngunit pagkatapos ng ilang minutong pagmasahe sa kanyang noo at mata, binuksan niya ang kanyang mga mata at isang hubad na likod ng tao ang nakita niya.

Napa-buntong hininga siya at lumayo nang konti. Doon lang niya nalaman na nakahubad na rin siya, kaya napaupo siya sa nadatnan. Pagkaupo ni Kyungsoo, tumingin agad siya sa kanyang likuran dahil may naramdaman siyang parang naninigas na parte sa kanyang pwet; parang may natuyo sa kanyang balat. Tinakpan niya ang kanyang bibig sa gulat bago tumingin sa lalaking katabi niya.

_ Parang… familiar… _

Sumilip lang siya nang kaunti at mas nagulat siya nang makita ang mukha/pagkakakilanlan ng lalaking katabi niyang matulog. Mukha ito ng matalik niyang kaibigan na si Jongin. Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa paligid niya at— _ SHIT! Kwarto nga talaga ‘to ni Jongin! _

“PUTANGINA!!” Ang nakapagpasigaw kay Kyungsoo ang pagkakatuklas niya na hubad na rin ang kanyang kaibigan. Sabay niyang sinipa ang kanyang kaibigan at nahulog ito sa sahig.

“HA?!” Nagising bigla si Jongin.

“PUTA—JONGIN!! IKAW ANG GUMAWA SA AKINNITO?!?!” Napatayo si Kyungsoo at hinablot niya ang kumot para takpan ang kanyang etits bago pa ito kunin ni Jongin.

“ANO—WAIT!!” Kinuha ni Jongin ang kanyang unan at tinakpan ang kanyang ari nang umupo siya sa sahig. “I can explain..!”

“The fuck—Jongin how could you..?! I can’t believe—”

“Wait! Listen to me—”

“After all these years of friendship, you betrayed me like this?!”

“Kyungsoo, pakinggan mo nga ako—”

“Pinagsamantahalan mo ako, bastos..!”

“KYUNGSOO PUTANGINA KASI WAIT LANG!!” Sigaw ni Jongin kaya napatahimik si Kyungsoo. “Salamat!”

Tumayo si Jongin sa kinauupan niya sa sahig at humingang malalim. “Let me explain first. Okay, walang nangyari sa atin.”

“Wow, hard to believe but okay—”

“Kyungsoo,” Madiin na sinabi ni Jongin sa inis.

“O, ano? Ano excuse mo?” Magkaharap silang dalawa sa magkabilang panig ng kama ni Jongin.

“Look…” Sinubukang huminahon si Jongin. “May… sumubok na gahasain ka kagabi.”

“Really, at hindi ikaw ‘yon?”

“PUTANGINA KYUNGSOO! Pakinggan mo ako!!” Sumigaw na naman si Jongin. “Tangina, sa tagal mo ‘kong kilala, gagawin ko ba ‘yun sa ‘yo?! Kahit na ginusto mo, gagawin ko ba yan??”

“Aba malay ko, baka may hidden agenda ka.”

“Tangina, so wala palang silbi ang pagkakaibigan natin,” Mahinang sagot ni Jongin. “Sige. Pumunta ka sa presinto mag-isa. Putangina, kunin mo yang mga sinukahan mong damit at isuot mo sa presinto. Get the fuck out of my unit.”

Biglang nanigas si Kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan niya.  _ Presinto? _

“W-Wait, Jongin—”

“O, biglang gusto mong makipag-usap? Puta, pinag-isipan mo ako ng masama.”

“EH PUTANGINA KASI! Anong gusto mong maging reaksyon ko pagkatapos kong makita na ganito tayong dalawa?! ‘Yay, finuck ako ni Jongin’? Ganun ba?!” 

Napalunok na rin si Jongin dahil sa depensa ni Kyungsoo.

“Eh puta, parang may something nga rito sa pwet ko eh, anong gusto mong isipin ko?”

“Okay. Sorry.”

Malalim ang buntong hininga ni Kyungsoo bago sumagot. “Sorry rin dahil… sinipa kita…”

“Sabon.”

“Huh?”

“Yung… nasa pwet mo… natuyong sabon…”

“A-ah…”

“Nung dinala kita rito sa place ko, sinukahan mo yung damit mo kaya… pinaliguan kita,” Sagot ni Jongin. “Pero di ko masabon ang mga privates mo kaya ikaw na ang gumawa. Eh… lasing ka. Baka ‘di mo nabanlawan nang maigi…”

Nakokonsensiya si Kyungsoo sa kinwento ni Jongin. “E-eh bakit ikaw..?”

“Pagkatapos mong maligo, nag-round two ka sa damit ko,” Nahihiya na rin si Kyungsoo sa mga nangyari sa kanila. “Kaya pinahiga muna kita tapos tinanggal ko na yung pinagsukahan mo. Nagbasa lang ako ng katawan pero hindi nag-sabon. Eh pag-labas ko ng banyo, tulog na tulog ka na and I didn’t want to disturb you anymore. It was also sunrise when I finished so I was very sleepy. I went to sleep na lang naked. Anyway, I thought, we saw each other naked in the bathhouse anyway so it’s okay, I guess…”

“Kadiri ‘di ka nagsabon,” Ang nasabi lang ni Kyungsoo.

“Oo ngaaa!” Pagdaing ni Jongin. “Sabi ko nga maliligo ako pagkagising.”

Pumunta si Jongin sa kanyang closet na nasa likod ni Kyungsoo. Ngunit niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang braso niya nang lumapit sa lalaki.

“Salamat…” Bulong ni Kyungsoo. “Na… ikaw yung tumulong sa kin…”

“Walang anuman… basta pagkatapos kong maligo, ikaw naman… pahiramin muna kita ng damit tapos deretso tayo sa presinto.”

“Bakit?”

“Di mo ba ako narinig kanina? You were almost raped last night by some random guy.”

At humalinghing sa tenga at utak ni Kyungsoo ang huling mga salita ni Jongin. Nanlambot bigla si Kyungsoo nang bumalik sa kanya ang ibang mga alaala ng mga pangyayari noong gabing iyon. Biglang bumagsak siya sa sahig nang nakatulala.

“Kyungsoo…” Agad na lumuhod si Jongin para yakapin ang kaibigan.

Tulala pa rin si Kyungsoo, tila walang masabi nang pumasok na sa sistema niya ang impormasyong ginahasa siya kuno. Hinaplos ni Jongin ang braso ng kaibigan at dinamdam ang malalalim na paghinga nito.

“P-Paano—” Kinokolekta pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang mga  ka pira-piasong mga alaala ng nakaraang gabi.

“Nakita kitang pumunta sa banyo tapos sumunod yung lalaking kinakausap mo. Bigla na lang may mga taong nagkumpulan sa banyo kaya napatakbo ako,” Kwento ni Jongin. “May mga lalaking pinipilit na buksan ang isang cubicle dahil may narinig daw sila. Nung nabuksan na nila ang pinto, nakita kita—”

Napatigil si Jongin. Tumahimik na lang siya para hindi idiin ang ikinasusuklamang alaala sa isip ng kaibigan. Baka ayaw ni Kyungsoo na paaalahanin siya sa nangyari.

Malalim ang pag-buntong hininga ni Kyungsoo. Oo, naaalala na niya ng bahagya ang nangyari. Lasing na lasing na kasi siya nun—mahirap ipagdugtung-dugtong ang mga alaalang hindi niya lubusang nadama. Ngayon lang bumuhos ang lahat ng emosyon sa kanya dahil sa nalamang pangyayari.

Pinakwento na lang ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng nangyari noong gabing iyon mula nang nahanap siya ni Jongin sa banyo para maayos niya ang mga pangyayari sa utak niya. Kung bakit kailangan pumunta ng presinto; ang lahat ng pinagdaan nila ni Jongin ng madaling araw na ‘yon; at paano sila nakarating sa umagang iyon—pinagdikit-dikit ni Kyungsoo nang maayos para malaman ang kabuuan ng kwento. Ngunit hindi niya naikwento kay Jongin ang nangyari sa kanya bago pa siya matagpuan ni Jongin.

_ Raped… _

\----------

_ Ang nakaraang gabi. _

Nag-aayos ng buhok si Kyungsoo sa harap ng salamin. Shaved ang gilid ng kanyang ulo at maikli ang buhok nito sa taas, na ngayo’y inaayos ni Kyungsoo na pa-clean cut. Ayaw niya talagang mag-contact lens pero pinilit niya itong isuot dahil mukhang sagabal ang salamin kung makikipagsayaw siya sa club. Baka mahulog or matabig pa ito ng ibang tao.

Pagkatapos, inayos muli ni Kyungsoo ang suot niyang t-shirt. Simple lang ang t-shirt na ito, grey at medyo fit para kita ang muscles na winork out niya. Bakat ang dibdib niya sa suot na ‘to at nagmukhang malapad ang kanyang balikat. Naka-tuck in ito sa maong na pantalon na kapit na kapit sa hita at pwet; bonus siyempre ang malaking bulge sa harap niya.

Sa gabing iyon, ang target lang naman niya ay mag-sex. Matagal nang natanto ni Kyungsoo na mahirap siyang magkaroon ng damdaming romantika sa kapwa tao kaya mas pinili niya ang daang pang-marupok. Sa kanyang depensa naman, ginusto rin niyang magkaroon ng love interest gaya ng ibang tao ngunit lagi silang nililipad ng hangin. Ginusto rin niyang maging prinsipe o sundalo para sa isang tao, ngunit walang dumadating na gusto niyang pagsilbihan. At ginusto rin niyang magkaroon ng happily ever after, o kahit magkaroon ng label—ngunit ni isang beses, hindi ito naramdaman ni Kyungsoo.

Sa totoo nga lang, mga “gusto” lang niya ito dahil sa sinasabi nilang  _ romanticization of language _ . Hindi niya ito pangarap sa buhay. Dahil sa kakulangan ng pag-ibig na dinaramdam, hindi na naniniwala si Kyungsoo sa pag-ibig.

Tinatawag nila itong pagiging  _ aromantic _ . Ang mga taong aromantic ay mga indibidwal na hindi nakakaramdam ng romantic attraction sa ibang tao. Habang ang mga ‘aro’ ay nakakaramdam ng pag-ibig, hindi ito likas na romantic. Halimbawa, nakakaramdam sila ng pag-ibig ng pamilya o kaibigan, ang pag-ibig para sa isang artista bilang fan, o ‘di kaya pag-ibig para sa alaga nilang aso, pusa, guinea pig, ahas, o ano man ang hayop na nakatira sa bahay nila. Ang pinaka-punto:  _ hindi _ sila nakakaramdam ng romansa sa isang kasintahan.

Natanto na ito ni Kyungsoo mga ilang taon na noong nakikipagkwentuhan siya sa mga kasama niya sa trabaho. Doon niya unang narinig ang term na  _ aromanticism _ . Naintriga siya sa salitang ito kaya hanggang ngayon, nananaliksik siya tungkol sa pagiging aromantic, at so far, swak ito sa kalagayan niya. Dahil sa pagiging aromantic, naisip niya na  _ para sa kanya _ hindi na siya naniniwala sa pag-ibig na romantic. Gumagana ito sa ibang tao pero sa kanya, hindi.

Pagkatapos ng pag-aayos sa sarili, malalim ang kanyang pagbuntong hininga.  _ “What the fuck am I doing…” _

Pagbaba sa kanya ng Grab sa harap ng isang famous club sa BGC, dumeretso agad siya sa entrance at ipinakita ang kanyang ID. Pagpasok niya, hindi pa gaanong puno ang club, pero marami-rami na rin ang tao. Mga 11:30 na rin kasi ng gabi kaya malapit na dumagsa ang mga tao. Pumuwesto agad siya sa may bar para malapit sa alak. ‘Di siya pala-sayaw kaya sa bar siya laging nag-aabang ng  _ makakain _ .

After one cocktail and at the stroke of midnight, sumigla agad ang laman ng club. Ngumingiti siya habang pinapanood ang mga tao galing sa kinatatayuan niya—mga barely legal na maligalig at maingay kasama ang kanilang mga kaibigan, mga foreigners na tahimik na umiikot sa paligid, at mga 20-somethings na naggu-groove sa sayaw at masayang nakikipagkwentuhan sa kanilang mga kaibigan. Sa pangalawang baso niya, unti-unti nang napupuno ang club, mistulang mga sardinas na nagkukumpulan sa mga lamesa at sa bar.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Napalingon si Kyungsoo sa nagsalita sa kanyang kanang tenga.

“Putangina gago nandito ka?” Gulat na nagtanong si Kyungsoo. “Akala ko birthday ni Taemin??”

Ngumisi ang lalaking kausap niya at tumawa, “O? Bakit parang galit ka ata?”

Naka-polo na itim ang lalaki at naka-slick back ang mahaba niyang blonde na buhok. Mukhang may naka-apply rin na thin layer ng cream sa mukha. Gwapo ang kaibigan ni Kyungsoo at ready to party rin gaya niya.

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at kinagat niya ang kanyang labi bago mag-reply, “Sorry… I didn’t mean it that way. Gulat lang ako. Hindi ka pala-inom.”

“This  _ is _ Taemin’s party. We had dinner kanina kasama yung close friends namin, pero after, nag-relocate kami rito kasama yung mga ibang friends ni Taems,” Sagot ng lalaki. “And don’t worry, I’ll just drink like… two beers or something.”

“Jongin, tara!!” Sigaw ng mga kasama ni Jongin sa table na nireserve ni Taemin para sa kanila nung gabing iyon. “Nag-order na si Taemin ng Cuervo!!”

“Gagi ‘di ako magsshot ngayong gabi!” Sigaw pabalik ni Jongin na may kasamang ngiti. Tumingin ulit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. “Didn’t even know na dito ka iinom. Sabi mo lang lalabas ka ngayon para maka-fuck,” Ngumingiti ang mga mata ni Jongin habang tumatawa. “I’ll introduce you to my friends!”

Biglang hinila ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at dinala sa table nila. “Hi guys! Eto pala si Kyungsoo, best friend ko from school,” Nakaakbay si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at kitang-kita ang height difference nilang dalawa bilang may katangkaran si Jongin.

Eto si Kim Jongin. Dakilang best friend ni Kyungsoo. Gwapo, mabait, at madiskarte—lahat na ata ng puri pwedeng sabihin sa kanya. Matagal ang samahan nila. High school pa lang, kahit mas matanda ng isang taon si Kyungsoo, nagkaroon na sila ng munting pagsasama na dinala nila hanggang kolehiyo. Friends come and go, pero si Jongin ang naging tanging constant sa buhay ni Kyungsoo kaya mahalaga ang pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa sa kanya.

Binati ng mga kaibigan ni Jongin (at ng mga kaibigan ni Taemin na hindi pa kilala ni Jongin) si Kyungsoo. Ngumiti siya at binati pabalik ang mga kasama ni Jongin.

“Happy birthday nga pala, Taemin!” Bati ni Kyungsoo. Magkakilala naman na sila dati pa.

“Salamat, Kyung!” Ngiti ni Taemin, “Sino kasama mo tonight?”

At napansin na rin ni Kyungsoo na iba ang tingin ng ilang mga kaibigan nina Taemin at Jongin sa kanya. Nababasa kasi ni Kyungsoo na obvious ang interes ng iba sa kanya, lalo na yung dalawang babaeng blonde ang buhok na nagbubulungan sa may bandang dulo ng table habang nagnanakaw ng sulyap. Napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo sa yabang. Mukhang effective ang dating niya sa gabing iyon.

“U-Um… ako lang mag-isa pero I had plans—”

“O tara! Dito ka na lang sa’min! Wonshik! Upuan para kay Kyungsoo, o!” Maligalig si Taemin—obvious na happy siya sa kanyang birthday ngayon.

“Ay, okay lang Taems!” Sagot ni Kyungsoo ngunit mukhang hindi siya paaalisin ni Jongin… at mga friends nila.  _ Patay _ .

“Sige naaa…” Pacute na sinabi ni Jongin habang hinahaplos nang malumanay ang tagiliran ng kaibigan.

“Fine.”

Mukhang mapapasama si Kyungsoo sa magkaibigang Taemin at Jongin. Medyo nasira na plano niya sa gabing iyon, pero magagawan pa naman niya ng paraan yun. At mula sa puntong iyon hanggang buong gabi, paminsan-minsan na lang kakalas si Kyungsoo sa grupo para lang umikot at maghanap ng maka-kantot. Bumabalik-balik din siya kina Taemin, ngunit kapag may nahanap na siyang mukhang okay…  _ goodbye Jongin, goodbye Taemin _ .

\----------

Umuwi si Kyungsoo sa kanyang condo pagkatapos na sumama ang loob ni Jongin sa kanya sa umagang iyon. Nang sumapit ang gabi, bumalik siya sa condo ni Jongin habang hawak hawak ang kanyang sports bag na nakasabit sa kanyang balikat. Pinindot niya ang doorbell at naghintay sa harap ng pintuan. Mabagal itong binuksan ni Jongin at blanko ang pagtingin sa kanyang kaibigan.

“Sabi mo pwede akong matulog dito for a few days…” Mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo. Bigla siyang pinagpawisan ng malamig, hindi mapakali ang hinlalaki ng kamay niyang nakahawak sa strap ng kanyang bag, at kumukunot din ang mga daliri niya sa paa sa loob ng kanyang sapatos. “A-at least after my case gets resolved…”

Binuksan ni Jongin ang pintuan at tumabi muna bilang senyas na pwedeng pumasok ang kanyang kaibigan. Pilit ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo bago pumasok. Naka-suot na ng pantulog si Jongin, kaya naisip nito na baka tapos na ito maghapunan at maligo.

“Nag-hapunan ka na..?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo nang sinarado ni Jongin ang pinto.

“Oo,” Mahina ang sagot ng kaibigan. “Ikaw? May pagkain pa rito, nagpa-deliver ako kanina.”

“Hindi pa,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nakatayo sa gitna ng sala.

“Baba mo lang bag mo sa sofa,” Sabi ni Jongin bago pumunta sa kusina para ilabas ang mga tupperware ng leftover food na galing sa regular niyang inoorderan para sa diet niya. “Init ko lang ‘to.”

“Anong inorder mo sa  _ The Calorie Master _ ?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos niyang ibaba ang bag sa may sofa.

Binuksan ni Jongin ang microwave atsaka pinasok ang dalawang tupperware, “Low-carb air fryer Lemon Chicken at Gyeran Jjim with Mushrooms. Tapos quinoa para sa grains.”

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo bago lumapit kay Jongin. Binuksan niya ang cabinet para kumuha ng bowl, chopsticks, at kutsara para sa kanya. Napaka-pamilyar ng unit ni Jongin sa kanya—siya ang nakasama ni Jongin sa bagong lipat niya sa condo na ‘to. Sunud-sunod na rin ang pagbisita niya sa matalik na kaibigan.

Umusog na rin nang konti si Jongin para kumuha ng baso, ngunit pag-abot niya para sa baso, biglang humaplos ang mga kamay nila. Biglang nagulat si Jongin sa nangyari at hinatak ang kamay niya palapit sa kanya. Nakakunot ang kilay ni Kyungsoo nang tumingin sa kanya. Napaisip tuloy si Jongin na baka iniisip ni Kyungsoo na weirdo siya.

“Okay ka lang?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“O-oo…” Nauutal si Jongin. “May nahawakan ata akong cobweb. Ewan.”

Mukha namang tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang palusot ni Jongin dahil pinuno na nung isa ng quinoa ang bowl niya at ibinaba sa mesa ang mga kinuha niya. Malalim ang buntong-hininga ni Jongin bago kunin ang baso para kay Kyungsoo at balikan ang mga tupperware sa microwave. Ibinigay niya muna ang baso sa kanyang kaibigan bago kunin ang mga nainit niya.

“Here,” Nag- _ ehem _ si Jongin.

Dapat medyo masama ang loob niya kay Kyungsoo dahil sa nangyari noong umagang iyon. Pero hinding-hindi niya makuhang sumama ang loob sa matalik niyang kaibigan.

“Mukhang masarap ito sa amoy pa lang ah,” Banggit ni Kyungsoo bago basahin ang nakadikit sa takip ng tupperware. “Since kalahati na nakain mo… 150… 75—225 calories for this meal? Ang healthy ko na.”

Namula pa lalo ang pisngi ni Jongin sa ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, “May one cup of quinoa ka pa. That’s around… 220 calories?”

“Ay… 445 calories pala isang meal,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nag-uumpisa nang kumain.

Para hindi madistract si Jongin, kumuha na lang siya ng tubig sa ref para ibigay sa kaibigan. Ngunit gusto pa rin niyang magmatigas at magmukhang nagtatampo kaya nilimitahan na lang niya ang mga sinasabi niya. Sabagay, ayaw rin naman ni Kyungsoo makipag-usap tungkol sa nangyari. Pero mistulang may pakong pinupukpok sa kanyang puso dahil hinid niya matulungan ang kanyang kaibigan at dahil nalalapit na rin ang hearing ni Kyungsoo. Kailangan na rin talaga nilang pag-usapan ang nangyari para sa kapakanan ng kanyang kaibigan.

“Jongin…” Mahinang banggit ni Kyungsoo. “Please… sit down… nacoconscious akong nakatayo ka lang diyan sa tabi ko parang vulture na naghihintay ng pagkain.”

Nag-comply agad si Jongin at umupo sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Pinanood lang niyang kumain ang kanyang kaibigan. Mukhang nasarapan sa inorder niya.

“If you want to go on a diet, I can give you yung number nila.”

“Okay lang… masarap yung food nila pero ‘di ako yung diet na type. Kilala mo ko,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago uminom ng tubig.

Tumango na lang si Jongin sa sagot ni Kyungsoo. Biglang tumahimik na ang buong unit at awkward na ang pagitan nilang dalawa na magkaharap lang—yung isa kumakain, at yung isa pinapanood ang mukbang sa harap niya.

“So, Kyungsoo—”

“Jongin, I—”

Nagpause silang dalawa pagkatapos na magsalita nang sabay. Pareho silang tumawa nang mahina at obvious na pinilit nilang itago ang pagtawa sa kaharap nila.

“Uy… ngumiti na siya,” Tukso ni Kyungsoo.

Nagbuntong hininga si Jongin bago bumalik sa  _ serious mode _ ang mukha niya.

“Jongin… ako yung nag-file ng rape, hindi ikaw. Bakit ikaw yung emosyonal?” Pinipigil ni Kyungsoo ang sakit na nararamdaman niya dahil sa nangyari sa kanya pero pinipilit niyang tumino para makahingi ng akmang tulong galing sa kanyang kaibigan. “Ako muna ah… Jongin… I’m sorry.”

Napataas nang slight ang kilay ni Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Sorry dahil… sinigawan kita kaninang umaga. Mula pag-gising hanggang sa pagbalik galing presinto,” Tila may namumuo sa lalamunan ni Kyungsoo, ngunit kailangan muna niyang isantabi ang pagiging emosyonal. “Mali ako. Mali ako na nagalit ako sa ‘yo at pinagdudahan pa kita. Alam ko na you have the best intentions and that you just wanted to help. I was the one who needed help pero sinigawan kita, at hindi tama ‘yon.”

Bumilog ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo habang nagkatinginan sila. Naaasiwa silang dalawa na diretso ang tingin sa mga mata ng isa’t isa, ngunit… parang dagat ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Madaling malunod sa mga ito dahil sa lalim ng emosyon na nadadala sa mata lang niya mismo. 

“Kaya, I’m sorry.”

Pinipigilan ng parehong lalaki ang emosyong dala nila. Mabigat ang kargang dala ni Kyungsoo at marami siyang dapat na intindihin, pagnilayan, at balikan. Si Jongin naman, lingid sa kaalaman ng kaibigan, na-guilty sa nangyari at dahil kaibigan niya si Kyungsoo, obligasyon niyang tumulong, lalo na’t nandoon siya noong nangyari ang insidente. 

“It’s okay,” Sagot ni Jongin. “Itatanong ko sana bakit naisip mong bumalik at mag-stay rito…”

“Para mag-sorry at para matulungan mo ako,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. “I messed up, Jongin. I am messed up myself. And there’s no one else who can help me with this… pati ang kaso ko… kundi ikaw.”

At biglang pumintig ang dibdib ni Jongin sa mga salita ni Kyungsoo. Hindi ‘to pwede. Matagal na niyang tinatago at ibinabaon sa lupa ang damdamin niya para sa matalik niyang kaibigan. Alam niya ang pananaw ni Kyungsoo—na wala siyang kakayahang magmahal at hindi na rin siya naniniwala rito. Ang pagkahulog ng damdamin niya para kay Kyungsoo, tila isang barkong sinasadya ang pagbangga sa iceberg.  _ Mapanganib _ .

\---------------

Pumalibot na naman ang tingin ni Jongin sa loob ng club at pang-ilang beses na niya itong ginagawa noong gabing iyon. Bigla na lang kasi nawawala si Kyungsoo at napapaisip lang si Jongin kung saan kaya napadpad ang kaibigan. Noong unang beses, tinanong pa niya si Taemin kung nabanggit ni Kyungsoo kung saan siya pumunta.

“Nag-banyo siguro,” Sagot ng kaibigan.

Ngunit sa mga sumunod na pagkakataon, parang… hindi banyo ang pinupunthan ni Kyungsoo. Dala-dala ang kanyang alak? Parang hindi nga.

Matagal na rin may gusto si Jongin sa kaibigan. Nung una silang magkakilala noong high school dahil sa student council na kinabibilangan nilang dalawa. Naisip ng third year dance club president na si Jongin na cute ang isang fourth year performing arts guild head na si Kyungsoo. Hanggang sa naging magkaibigan sila buhat ng mga weekly meetings. Ang tingin ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, isang gwapong kaibigan na magaling sa pagkanta, pagsayaw, at pag-arte kaya idol niya ito. Ang happy crush nung una, unti-unti nang nagkakaroon ng feelings.

Nang grumadweyt si Kyungsoo, nalungkot si Jongin dahil nawalan siya ng kasama sa school. Ngunit, lagi silang magkausap online at nagkukumustahan. Sinorpresa rin ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan sa kanyang graduation kaya kinilig si Jongin dun. Hindi diyan nagtatapos ang kanilang pagsasama dahil magkapareho rin ang kolehiyong pinasukan nila. Dito nila mas nakilala ang isa’t isa bilang tumatanda na sila at iba’t ibang bagay ang pinagdadaanan nila. Kaya napakabilis nilang naging matalik na magkaibigan.

Siyempre, ayaw ni Jongin na bitawan ni Kyungsoo ang tiwala niya para sa kanya, kaya kinubli niya ang damdamin niya para sa kaibigan. Ilang taon na niya itong itinatago sa kanyang kaibigan, at mas lalo niyang napatunayan sa sarili na bawal mahulog ang damdamin niya para kay Kyungsoo noong nalaman niyang aromantic ito. Kaya ang balak na pag-amin ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo noong graduation nito, nauwi sa pagkimkim ng damdamin dahil sa bagong natuklasan ni Kyungsoo tungkol sa kanyang sarili.

Kaya masyadong protective si Jongin kay Kyungsoo—sana maparamdam niya ang kanyang pagmamahal sa mga maliliit na bagay. Kahit ‘yon, okay na para kay Jongin. Basta maging happy si Kyungsoo, sapat na yan para sa kanya.

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa table ni Taemin at napatanong na ulit si Jongin, “Sa’n ka ba pumupunta?”

“Ano… umiikot-ikot lang. Baka may ma-sight,” Sagot ng isa bago inumin ang alak na nasa baso.

Nagtampo si Jongin nang slight. Hindi na siya sumagot kay Kyungsoo at sumeryoso ang expression niya. Kumuha na lang siya ng isang pirasong fries sa plato para kainin.  _ Bahala ka diyan, Kyungsoo _ .

Tumahimik lang din si Kyungsoo. Hindi alam ni Jongin, pero nababasa siya ng kanyang kaibigan. Nakikita ni Kyungsoo na may inaabala si Jongin sa isip niya base sa kanyang expression sa mukha. Ngunit happy dapat ang gabing iyon kaya hindi na niya tinanong. ‘Pag napansin na lang ni Taemin para siya ang magsabi kay Jongin na ngumiti ulit. Gumagwapo lalo si Jongin kapag nakangiti.

\---------------

Nagising si Jongin ng mga ikaapat ng madaling araw para umihi. Paglabas niya sa kwarto, napansin niyang wala si Kyungsoo sa sofa, kung saan siya dapat natutulog. Nagkamot ng ulo si Jongin dahil ayaw niya munang guluhin ang desisyon ng kanyang kaibigan na hindi matulog. Paglabas ni Jongin sa banyo ay saka lang niya nahanap si Kyungsoo. Nakaupo ito sa silya sa maliit niyang balkonahe. Lumakad papalapit si Jongin at ngumiti nang buksan niya ang pinto palabas sa balkonahe.

“Hey… ‘di ka pa matutulog..?”

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya na mukhang pagod ang mata at namamaga. Mukhang umiyak ang lalaki kanina. Masakit ito para kay Jongin.

“H-hm..?” Bilog ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi eh… kaya nag-yosi muna ako rito sa labas…” Sabay nilapit ni Kyungsoo ang stick ng yosi sa labi niya.

Napansin ni Jongin ang mga ilang piraso ng yosi sa sahig. Mukang matagal si Kyungsoo sa labas. Sinara muna ni Jongin ang pinto bago sumama kay Kyungsoo sa balkonahe. Sumandal siya sa may dingding at patuloy niyang inoobserbahan si Kyungsoo.

“Ikaw? ‘Di ka matutulog?”

“Nakatulog na… nagising lang ako para umihi. Eh I saw you out here and not on the sofa.”

“Just…” Malalim ang buntong hininga ni Kyungsoo. “Trying to clear my mind.”

“Um… Kyungsoo..?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo bilang sagot at nilapit ulit ang yosi sa labi niya.

“Bago ka magalit ah… since pinoproseso mo ang damdamin mo, maybe you can tell me na lang muna… a-ano ba..? What happened..? How did things get to what happened that night?”

Mahaba ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo sa yosi bago nagsimulang magkwento.

“Hey man, here’s your shot of montenegro,” Sabi nung bartender habang naka-tambay si Kyungsoo sa may bar nung lumihis na naman siya sa grupo.

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo, “Huh? I didn’t order a shot of—”

“The guy over there bought this for you,” Tinuro ng bartender ang poging nakaupo sa kabilang side ng bar na nakangiti kay Kyungsoo. “His treat and hoping you’ll drink with him.”

Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang gwapong nakaupo sa kabilang banda ng bar. Ang gwapo nga. Obvious na hindi siya Koreano—Pinoy siya. Mukhang Mestizo Tsino ang lalaki at mukhang model ang datingan. Napalunok si Kyungsoo at napa-ngiti sa lalaki.

_ Kung iinumin ko ito, wala nang talikuran. Eto na… _

Ininom ni Kyungsoo nang one shot ang baso ng montenegro at sinabayan siya nung lalaki. Ang sweet. Sana siya rin.

At sakto sa hula ni Kyungsoo, iniwan nung lalaki ang upuan niya at lumapit sa kanya hanggang sila’y magkaharap. Mas gwapo siya sa malapitan. Namumula ang tenga ni Kyungsoo, ngunit kung dahil ba ito sa tama ng alak? Hindi natin malalaman.

“Hi. Dave,” Pinakilala ng lalaki ang sarili niya.

“Kyungsoo,” Nakipagkamay si Kyungsoo sa lalaki at, wow, ang lambot ng kamay.

“Kanina pa kita napapansing umiikot sa buong bar,” Nahiya si Kyungsoo dahil nahuli siya. “Parang may mga kasama ka kasi… ayaw mo ba silang makasama?”

“H-Hindi! Um… I went here alone kasi. Balak ko talagang mag-solo muna ngayong gabi,” Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo kay Dave. “Eh nakita ako ng mga kakilala ko. Ayun, sinama na ako sa grupo nila dahil wala raw akong kasama.”

Tumango si Dave, “You’re cute.”

Namula pa lalo ang tenga ni Kyungsoo sa pag-amin ng lalaki, “Thanks. You too. You’re not bad yourself.”

_ Sinungaling ka. Anong not bad? _ Malaki rin ang mata nung lalaki at makapal ang labi. Mukhang makinis ang mukha, ngunit may shadow siya na remnants ng isang beard na tumutubo sa mala-anghel na mukha ni Dave. Maiksi rin ang buhok tapos mukhang fit na rin dahil sa suot niyang polo na nakabukas hanggang sa ilalaim ng dibdib.  _ Sarap ng pecs— _

“Not as handsome as you are,” Bola pa ni Dave.

Biglang naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang tuhod ni Dave na malumanay na dumapo sa tuhod niya. Nakikita rin ni Kyungsoo ang apoy sa mga mata ni Dave—nakangisi ang mga mata at masinsin ang pagtingin ng isa sa kanya. Mukhang may balak din ngayong gabi.

_ Target: locked. _

“Can’t I just tell you later during the day?” Dagdag ni Kyungsoo bago pinagpag ang abo ng yosi sa sahig. “It’s a long story and knowing you, marami ka ring mga side comments na sasabihin. Sisikat na ang araw o.”

Tumango na rin si Jongin dahil mukhang matutulugan na rin niya si Kyungsoo kung itutuloy pa ang kwento, “Sige… mamaya na lang…” Nagkamot ng ulo si Jongin. “Tulog na tayo?”

Humithit si Kyungsoo ng isa pang beses bago itinapon ang upos ng yosi sa sahig. Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin sa ginawa, kaya napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Sorry… wawalisin ko na lang ‘to bago matulog… pasok ka na sa loob. Good night.”

Pinilit ni Jongin na ngumiti, “Sige… good night…” At pumasok na ulit siya sa unit.

Naiwan si Kyungsoo na nag-iisip sa balkonahe. Kalaunan, itinupad niya ang pangako kay Jongin at winalisan ang yosi sa sahig bago ayusin ang sofa para makatulog.

“Sige na…” Naririnig ni Kyungsoo ang bulong habang pagewang-gewang ang paglakad sa banyo ng club. “Fuck… ang hot mo eh…”

Umikot ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang paligid at parang walang pakialam ang mga tao sa paligid niya. Mistulang siya lang ang nakakarinig sa mga pagsasalita na iyon.

“Sandali lang,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang tumatawa mag-isa.

Tumigil si Kyungsoo sa kanyang paglalakad. Nawala ang ngiti sa mukha niya at tumingin ulit sa kanyang paligid. Parang walang nakakakita sa kanya. Isinara muna ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga mata at biglang bumagsak sa sahig. Ngunit nahanap na lang niya ang mukha niya na nakadikit sa isang plastic na dingding.

Nakatayo si Kyungsoo at idinidiin siya sa pader. Ngumiti siya at tumawa. “Anong ginagawa mo?”

“Ginusto mo ‘to diba?” Sagot ni Dave na humarap sa kung saan ang direksyon ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

Tumawa lang ulit si Kyungsoo nang naramdaman niyang wala na siyang saplot pang-ibaba.

“A-ah—!” Ungol ni Kyungsoo nang napasukan siya ng isang daliri sa pwet.

Umungol siya nang malakas nang paulit-ulit na nilabas-masok ni Dave ang daliri niya sa kaloob-looban ni Kyungsoo at naninigas ang kanyang burat. Pinasukan si Kyungsoo ng isa pang daliri ni Dave. Bigla na lang naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na natumba ang lahat ng pader at naipakitang pinapalibutan siya ng mga taong nakatingin sa kanya; walang ka-emo-emosyon ang mga pagmumukha.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood siya ng maraming tao na binababoy. Bigla namang sumakit ang katawan niya sa pagpasok ng matigas na tarugo ni Dave sa pwet niya. Nanigas din si Kyungsoo, pero hindi ang kanyang ari, kundi ang kanyang buong katawan, at dahil ito sa takot. Kinakantot siya ni Dave sa harap ng maraming tao at biglang ngumiti ang lahat na mistulang mga demonyo.

“S-Stop…” Mahina ang pagsabi ni Kyungsoo ngunit hindi tumigil si Dave.

Isa-isang lumapit sa kanya ang mga tao at naghubad sa harapan niya. Nauna ang babae na pumosisyon sa harap niya at pinababa ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo para ipakain ang basang pwerta niya. Sumunod ang dalawang lalaking pumosisyon sa magkabilang gilid ng kanyang pisngi at pinagsasampal ito habang nagjajakol.

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na tinanggal ni Dave ang kanyang ari, ngunit may pumasok ulit na ari; mas malaki naman. Umiiyak si Kyungsoo at gustong sumigaw.

“ _ Stop..! _ ” Sinubukan niyang sumigaw habang papalit-palit ang mga babaeng pinapasipsip ang kanilang mga ari.

Biglang naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na lumalaki ang kanyang tiyan. Unti-unti, namamaga at umuumbok ang kanyang pusod at ang kanyang tiyan, tila isang buntis. Lumalaki ito nang lumalaki hanggang sa hindi na niya kayang kargahin ang bigat nito.

“Stop… s-stop—!” Patuloy ang kanyang pagsigaw habang pinagpapasapasahan siya ng mga babae’t lalaki.

“STOP!!!”

Naigkas si Kyungsoo sa kanyang pagtulog sa sofa. Dilat na dilat ang kanyang mga mata nang bigla siyang nagising. Mabilis ang paghinga niya at mukhang pinawisan din siya sa noo kahit hindi naman mainit sa unit ni Jongin. Napaupo tuloy si Kyungsoo at napa-buntong hininga nang malalim.

“Putanginang panaginip na yan…” Itinago niya ang kanyang mukha sa kanyang palad bago kagatin ang labi niya para pigilan ang sarili na umiyak.

Nang tumahan na siya, inabot niya ang cellphone niyang nakapatong sa lamesa para tignan ang oras. Napadaing si Kyungsoo nang malaman niyang medyo maaga pa. Ibinalik niya ang kanyang cellphone sa lamesa bago humiga at pinilit na matulog ulit.

\---------------

Naparami ang pagkwentuhan nina Kyungsoo at Dave sa may bar, at kinalimutan na ni Kyungsoo sina Jongin at Taemin. Paminsan-minsan, natatawa si Dave dahil tinititigan daw sila ng mga kasama ni Kyungsoo, pero ‘di pinapansin ni Kyungsoo ang grupo. May dapat siyang gawin sa gabing iyon at kailangan itong matupad.

Nalaman ni Kyungsoo na businessman pala itong si Dave at graduate ng DLSU-CSB. Mukhang yayamanin ata si Dave. Nalaman na rin ni Kyungsoo na nagbbasketball din si Dave at part siya ng varsity noong high school.  _ Super dream boy _ itong si Dave, at mukhang nahanap na niya talaga ang  _ perfect candidate _ .

Sa kasamaang palad, dito na rin mas napaparami ang pag-inom ni Kyungsoo. Nakaka-ilang shots na rin ulit sila ni Dave at ngayon naka-switch to beer naman sila. Tipsy na talaga si Kyungsoo. Medyo may kontrol pa siya sa ginagawa at iniisip, ngunit napakalayo na niya sa pagkakaroon ng hiya.

“So… why did you decide to come alone tonight,” Napansin din ni Kyungsoo na napakalapit na nila sa isa’t isa—physically.

“Oh I wanted to, you know, have fun…” Walang prenong sinabi ni Kyungsoo. “At alam mo mukhang ikaw ang perfect candidate.”

Gwapo ang pagngiti ni Dave sa kanya, “Totoo ba?”

“Oh, yes… I told you, a while ago, right, gusto ng mga magulang ko na magkapamilya na ako,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Pero hindi ko naman gustong magka-jowa.”

“And..?” Sinusubukan ni Dave na ilabas ni Kyungoo ang mga hinanaing niya.

“Ang hirap… naisip ko, pa’no ko ba gagawin ‘yan? Sa totoo lang, never pa ‘ko nainlove…” Napa-buntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “Unlike your lenient Chinese family, my traditional Korean family is pressuring me to find someone to settle down with.”

“Mahirap nga yan… pa’no mo sasabihin sa kanila..?”

“No, meron naman akong solusyon diyan…” Lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Dave at bumulong. “Magkaanak na lang.”

“Ha???” Lumayo nang slight si Dave nang masorpresa siya. “Anak..?”

“Yup,” Ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

Sa mundo nila, nabubuntis na rin ang mga lalaki. Halos 80% ng mga kalalakihan sa mundo ang may kakayahang mabuntis. Tinatawag nila itong “male carriers”. Nahahati ang mga male carriers sa kung sino ang madaling magbuntis at mahihirapang magbuntis. Malalaman lang ng isang lalaki kung madali o mahihirapan siya mabuntis kung sasailalim siya sa isang test. Si Kyungsoo naman, never pa siyang nagpatest sa buong buhay niya, so malalaman na lang niya kung makakabuo siya o hindi sa gabing iyon.

“So… anong balak mo?”

“Well. Actually, I’m set and decided since wala naman akong ibang pinagkakaabalahan so…”

“So…”

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo; obvious na pa-lasing na siya, “Naghahanap ka ng makakabuntis sa akin.”

“E-Excuse me?”

“Yup, tama ang narinig mo. Looking for a baby daddy,” Walang hiyang isinagot ni Kyungsoo. Napainom tuloy siya ng beer.

“Ha???” Lumayo ng bahagya si Jongin nang masorpresa siya. “Tanga ka ba?”

Nabigla si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin nang isinalaysay niya ang nangyari sa kanya noong gabing iyon sa club habang nagmemeryenda sila. Nahiya si Kyungsoo dahil ipinamukha talaga sa kanya na mali ang desisyong ginawa niya. Napatigil din si Jongin sa pagkain ng kanyang meryenda—nganga at ibinaba ang pandesal na hawak sa plato.

“Kyungsoo, what were you thinking?” Nakakunot ang noo ni Jongin habang kinekwestyon ang kaibigan. “You just want some random guy to hit you up para mabuntis ka??? Anong klaseng pagdedesisyon yan??”

“Hoy, katawan ko ‘to,” Paggiit ni Kyungsoo. “I can do whatever the fuck I want with it. At saka, don’t worry. The person who’ll get me pregnant won’t have to worry about anything. Ginusto ko rin naman ito.”

Totoo naman na humihingi na ang pamilya niya ng anak. Sa panahon ngayon, iba ang pananaw ng kasalukuyang henerasyon ng mga 20s-30s tungkol sa mga bagay tulad ng pagpapakasal at pagkakaroon ng anak. Dahil dito, ang kadalasang reaksyon sa mga hinihingi ng  _ boomers _ , eh… pagrerebelde o pagkakaroon ng hidwaan o pagtatalo sa kaibahan ng pananaw ng kinalakihan.

At kahit kailan, naiiba si Kyungsoo—gusto rin niyang magkaanak.

Kumplikado?  _ Yes _ .

Naisip niya na dahil hindi siya makakahanap ng katuwang sa buhay, at least anak na lang ang mailalaan niya sa mundong ito. Mabuti siyang tito at mahilig talaga siya sa bata. Mga pamangkin at mga nakababatang pinsan ang mga nagiging kalaro niya, lalo na’t matanda na rin ang kanyang kuya. At habang bata pa siya, gusto niyang makiuso pa sa magiging bagong henerasyon para mabansagan siyang  _ “cool dad” _ .

Maliban dito, napag-isipan niya ang pag-aampon, ngunit, kahit medyo makasarili, mas gusto niya na galing sa sarili niyang dugo ang kanyang panganay. Gusto niya na maging kamukha niya, o may talent niya, o ng kanyang mga kapamilya. Sa madaling salita, dahil tanggap na niya ang kanyang kahihinatnan sa buhay, magsisilbing permanenteng magmamahal at taga-tanggap ng pagmamahal ang kanyang anak.

“Are you hearing yourself?” Tanong ni Jongin. “Because you can’t fall in love, because you just want one constant in your life to call your own, because your family incidentally is also asking for one, you want to get pregnant??”

“Oo!” Sa ngayon dinedepensahan na lang ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya kahit na nararamdaman niya ang kamalian niya.

Kahit kailan naman, ayaw ni Kyungsoo na aminin ang kanyang mga pagkakamali sa buhay.

Napasandal si Jongin sa upuan nang matameme siya. Gusto niyang sigawan ang kaibigan niya sa katangahang ginawa. “Kyungsoo… Please don’t get me wrong, ha. Naiintindihan ko na iba ang pananaw mo sa pag-ibig… pero, pucha, it’s not  _ that _ simple to decide on getting a child on the spot.”

“Pakialam mo?”

“Putangina, pakialam ko, kaibigan mo ako. Buhay mo ang nakasalalay rito at nag-aalala ako para sa ‘yo.”

“Jongin, ginusto ko ‘to, okay? I wanted this. I wanted this for myself,” Mas humigpit ang pagsasalita ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi mo ba tanggap na ‘yan lang gusto kong mangyari para sa long term happiness ng buhay ko?”

Nagdaing sa inis si Jongin, “Di mo pa rin nagegets?! Kyungsoo, it’s not that easy! Yung punto ko, okay lang na magkaanak ka. Pero  _ ngayon _ ?!”

Natameme si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Tama naman talaga ang kaibigan niya. Wala siyang ibang palusot.

Ginusto nga niyang magkaanak dahil sa kakulangan ng romantic partner sa buhay—naiintindihan ni Jongin ‘yon. Ang magiging anak ni Kyungsoo ang magiging puno’t dulo ng kanyang pagmamahal. Kahit na papalit-palit siya ng makakasama, iniwan na siya ng lahat, kasangga pa rin niya ang anak niya.

Mali lang siya na dumeretso agad sa paggawa ng anak. Na-excite? ‘Di rin alam ni Kyungsoo. Tanga nga siya.

“Madaling gumawa ng anak. Pero ‘pag nagkaanak na?” Pinipigilan ni Jongin ang kanyang sarili na maging emosyonal. “Mahirap, Kyungsoo. Kaya bago gumawa ng anak, kailangan muna ng family planning pati pag-iipon, mental o psychological preparations—”

“At ‘di mo ba kinonsider na pinag-isipan ko na lahat yan?” Patuloy ang pagmamatigas ni Kyungsoo—pandepensa lang sa sarili. Kinasusuklaman na niya ang sarili niya sa patuloy niyang pagsumbat sa kaibigan.

“Base sa mga pagkkwento mo parang hindi mo pinag-isipan. Who lets some stranger get you pregnant… that’s just fucking  _ whack _ .”

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at nagdabog, “You know what, pagod na ako sa kakapilit ng sarili mo sa buhay ko at pagbibigay ng say sa lahat ng ginagawa ko. News flash po, matanda na ako! Making grown up choices!”

Nanggagalaiti si Kyungsoo. Naguguluhan na rin siya sa kanyang pag-iisip. Ang alam lang niya, nahihiya siyang harapin si Jongin at ang buong mundo dahil sa nangyari. Alam niya na galit siya sa sarili niya dahil inuna niya ang kanyang pride bago si Jongin. Alam na rin niyang mali siya at tama si Jongin ngunit ayaw niyang aminin sa sarili niya. Alam niyang may tama rin ang panig niya at gusto niyang pilitin at patunayan na kahit papaano ay may ginawa siyang tama.

Tumayo si Jongin sa sagot ni Kyungsoo. “At tignan mo kung saan humantong ang mga  _ grown up decisions _ mo.”

Gustong manuntok ni Kyungsoo sa sakit ngunit pinipigilan lang niya ang sarili niya. Sobra na kasi kahit alam niyang nasa mali siya.

“All this time, ako lang ang naging kakampi mo. Your closest one. And currently the only closest friend you have and you said so yourself. And if you’re willing to let go of our friendship because of your stupidity, pick up your stuff and leave”

“Wow, ako pa talaga ang ginaganyan mo?” Bwelta ni Kyungsoo. “Bakit? Bakit mo ba ‘to ginagawa?” Naglalakad na siya palapit kay Jongin. “I never asked you to help me. I’m not even paying you. I’m paying the lawyer we got for my case. Lahat ng dakdak mo dahil ayaw mo lang ako mabuntis?”

“All this because I fucking care, you asshole!” Sigaw ni Jongin bago humingang malalim. “Magpapaka-puta ka? Para lang magkaanak? Matutustusan mo rin ba ang pag-aalaga diyan, ha?!”

“What’s in it for you?! This is  _ my _ life!”

Malakas ang panunuya ni Jongin. “Fine. Sige. Pucha, you want to get a baby so bad? I dare you to fuck me, bitch.”

“Is that a fucking threat?” Sinunggab ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa kwelyo ng t-shirt nito—gigil na gigil.

“O, ayaw mo? I’m helping you nga eh,” Sarcastic ang tono ni Jongin. “Buntisin mo ako, and you don’t even have to worry about your fucking body.”

“You think hindi ko kayang gawin yan?” Nanginginig si Kyungsoo sa galit.

Lumapit ang mukha ni Jongin sa kaibigan. “Breed me, you asshole.”

“Putangina mo, gago ka.”

Biglang ibinagsak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa sofa. Nagulat si Jongin sa biglang paglakas ng pwersa ni Kyungsoo at nanginig bigla ang katawan nito nang lumusob ang kaibigan sa kanya para halikan. Matindi ang paggalaw ng mga labi ng dalawa, at idinidiin ni Kyungsoo ang bibig nito sa lalaking naka-pako sa sofa. Mga maliliit na halinghing at igik ang maririnig sa dalawa, maliban sa pagdikit ng mga labi’t dila.

Mistulang gutom ang dalawa sa isa’t isa sa mapusong paghahalikan nila. Naramdaman ni Jongin na mali ang ginagawa nila dahil siya lang ang may nararamdaman. At kahit na galit siya sa kaibigan, alam niyang mali na gamitin si Kyungsoo nang ganito. Mukhang ginusto na rin ito ni Kyungsoo, kaya hinayaan na lang niya ito. Mas nakakalibog para sa kanilang dalawa na matindi ang inis at galit nila sa isa’t isa—napakasarap ng tawag ng laman.

“Fuck you,” Bulong ni Kyungsoo.

“Puro ka salita gago,” Sagot ni Jongin nang itulak niya si Kyungsoo palayo.

Binaliktad ni Jongin ang posisyon nilang dalawa para si Kyungsoo naman ang nakahiga sa sofa. Mabilis nilang tinanggal ang kanilang mga t-shirt bago muling naghalikan. Makalipas ng ilang segundo, bumaba ang labi ni Jongin at hinalikan ang leeg ni Kyungsoo. Sa mga reaksyon ni Kyungsoo, halatang nagugustuhan niya rin ito. Pero alam ni Jongin na hanggang fuck lang ang turing nito sa kanya kung sakaling matuloy ang mga pangyayari sa hapong iyon. Ngunit dahil agresibo rin si Kyungsoo, medyo gumaan ang loob ni Jongin dahil parang binuksan na ni Kyungsoo ang sarili para sa kanya.

Sinupsop ni Jongin ang matigas na utong ni Kyungsoo at dinila-dilaan niya ito nang lumakas ang pag-ungol ng lalaki. Nilalaro na rin ni Jongin nang marahan ang kabilang utong ni Kyungsoo; pinipitik at pinipisil nang mas malibugan ang kaibigan. Tila musika sa mga tenga ni Jongin ang mga ungol kanyang kaibigan na matagal na niyang gustong marinig. Nang lumipat sa kabilang utong si Jongin, tumaas din ang tono ng paghahalinghing ni Kyungsoo. Naninigas ang ari nilang pareho ngunit gustong lubusin ni Jongin ang pagkakataong ito dahil hindi niya alam kung magiging huli na niya ito.

“Putangina…” Ungol ni Kyungsoo habang iniikot ni Jongin ang dila sa utong nito.

Kumapit nang mahigpit si Kyungsoo sa buhok ng kanyang kaibigan nang sumapi na sa kanya ang kalibugan.

Iniwan na ni Jongin ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo at unti-unting nag-iwan ng mga mapupusok na halik pababa ng katawan nito. Hinalikan ni Jongin ang puson ng lalaki at matagal rin ang pagdampi ng labi ni Jongin rito. Tila isang pahiwatig ng kanyang pag-aalala at pagbibigay halaga kay Kyungsoo sa pamamagitan ng paghalik niya sa parte ng katawan ni Kyungsoo kung nasaan ang kanyang sinapupunan.

Panalangin ni Jongin na madama ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ninanais, subalit isinumpa siya ng pag-ibig na, kahit kailan, hindi maibabalik sa kanya ang pantay na pagmamahal mula sa taong minamahal niya. Pinipigilang umiyak ni Jongin ngunit kailangan niyang gawin ang nais ni Kyungsoo ngayon kahit mukhang mali para sa kanya.

Ibinaba ni Jongin ang sweatpants ng lalaki hanggang sa hita at agad agad niyang isinubo nang buo ang naninigas na ari nito. Humangos si Kyungsoo sa gulat at napatingala sa sarap. Galit pa rin siya sa kanyang kaibigan ngunit sa tingin niya, mabuti na rin ang ganitong  _ pagpapalabas _ ng galit. Kung hindi siya galit, hindi niya iisiping makipagtalik sa kanyang kaibigan. Ika nga sa Ingles:  _ ‘strike while the iron is hot’. _

“Gago ka, yan lang pala habol mo, hm?” Nanggigigil na sinabi ni Kyungsoo—hindi niya naramdaman ang malalim na damdamin ni Jongin dahil taliwas ang emosyon nilang dalawa. “Gago ‘wag mo kong ina-underestimate.”

Patuloy ang panununtok ni Kyungsoo ng mga masasamang salita sa kaibigan habang nasa loob ng bunganga nito ang kanyang burat. Mahigpit ang pagpikit ng mata ni Jongin para hindi siya maluha dahil walang kaalam-alam si Kyungsoo tungkol sa kanyang damdamin, at dahil sa paglunok ng tite sa kailaliman ng kanyang lalamunan. Basa at parang vacuum ang pagsupsop ni Jongin sa ari ng kaibigan, na nagpapadala ng mga maliliit na siklab sa buong katawan ni Kyungsoo.

Nag-umpisa na ring gumalaw ang baywang ni Kyungsoo para ilabas-pasok ang burat nito sa bibig ni Jongin. Patuloy ang malalim na paghahalinghing ni Kyungsoo habang kinakantot ang bibig ng kaibigan. Nang itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang ulo ni Jongin galing sa ari nito, umigkas sa libog ang katigasan niya nang makita ang napaka-marupok na mukha ni Jongin. Nakalabas ang dila ni Jongin at tumutulo ang laway sa baba nito habang humihinga nang malalim.

“Kung makita mo lang sarili mo ngayon. Baka mahiya ka lang.”

Bumalik sa mapusok na paghalikan ang dalawa nang hinila ni Kyungsoo palapit si Jongin. Habang naghahalikan, tinanggal na ng tuluyan ang sweatpants ni Kyungsoo, at isinama na rin niya ang jersey shorts ni Jongin. Itinapon nila ang mga ito sa sahig sa inip at init ng panahon ngayo’t hubo’t hubad na ang dalawa. Hinatak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin nang humiga siya sa sofa para nasa ibabaw na niya ang lalaki. Nakabuka ang mga hita ni Kyungsoo at ginamit na itong panahon ni Jongin para igalaw ang kanyang baywang at pagkiskisin ang pareho nilang matigas na ari.

“You fucking asshole,” Bulong ni Jongin sa gitna ng kanilang masinsinang paghalikan.

“Not yet, bitch,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago galawin ang kanyang baywang para sabayan si Jongin sa pagkiskis.

Pinilit na humiwalay si Jongin para itaas ang kanyang katawan. Kumapit siya sa sofa nang bumilis ang kanyang pagbayo at mas tumindi ang pagkiskis ng mga ari nila. Ibinalot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga binti sa balakang ng kaibigan at pinanood ito.

“Puta… ahh… tangina, gusto mo ata akong buntisin, eh. Bakit ‘di mo gawin?” Tukso ni Kyungsoo habang ang mukha’y mukha pa ring galit.

“Tanga, Kyungsoo.”  _ Baka mas tanga ka, Jongin _ .

Pumiglas si Jongin at nagpalit sila ni Kyungsoo ng posisyon. Ngayon, nasa gitna ng mga binti ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, na bumababa para harapin ang naninigas at tumutulong tarugo ng kaibigan.

“At least pinag-isipan ko,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago dilaan ang katigasan galing sa bayag paakyat sa basang ulo. “Ikaw? Ngayon mo lang naisip na mabuntis. Sino ang tanga?”

Gustong magalit ni Jongin dahil tama rin si Kyungsoo. Oo nga, bakit niya inilaan ang sarili niya para kay Kyungsoo nang ganun-ganun lamang? Ganyan ba talaga katindi ang pagmamahal niya sa kaibigan na handa niyang iaalay ang kanyang katawan para sa kanya?

“Para sa ‘yo…” Napalunok si Jongin. “P-Para sa ‘yo handa akong magpakahirap.”

“Tanga,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago isubo ang burat ni Jongin nang buo.

Agad na itinaas-baba niya ang kanyang bibig sa kahabaan nito. Si Jongin naman ngayon ang umuungol sa bawat masarap na supsop. Umangat pa-arko ang likod ni Jongin sa sarap nang mas ginalingan ni Kyungsoo ang paghigop sa katigasan niya. Sarap na sarap si Jongin sa makapal at malambot na labi ng kanyang kaibigan.

“Shit—” Ungol ni Jongin.

Pagkatapos ng ilan pang mga segundo ng pagsupsop, lumipat ang mga makasalanang labi ni Kyungsoo sa bayag ni Jongin. Hinigop niya ang isang itlog sa bunganga niya, at biglang umigkis si Jongin sa kanyang kinahihigaan. Malaki at puno ang bayag ni Jongin kaya madali itong paglaruan ni Kyungsoo. Paikot-ikot ang dila ni Kyungsoo sa mga naglalakihang itlog ni Jongin para lasapin ang mga ito.

Nang natapos na si Kyungsoo sa bayag ng kaibigan, pinalapad niya ang kanyang dila para basain ang mabuhok na butas ng kaibigan. Mataas ang pag-ungol ni Jongin at pumusisyon si Kyungsoo para mas madali ang pagdila sa butas ng kaibigan. Ipinatong niya ang maskuladong mga binti ni Jongin sa kanyang balikat bago idiin ang kanyang dila sa pwet. Gutom na kinain ni Kyungsoo ang butas ng kanyang kaibigan, mapusok na hinalikan at dinilaan na parang kendi na malinamnam.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo—” Desperado na ang tono ni Jongin. Mas nakatutok siya sa sarap na ibinibigay ng kaibigan sa kanya kaysa sa desisyong umaalingawngaw sa kanyang isipan.

Tila mahinang bulong na lang sa isip ni Jongin ang sinabi niya kanina. Natakpan na ng libog at bulag na pagmamahal sa kaibigan. Totoo nga talaga ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo: kasing-tanga at kasing-bulag lang siya ng kaibigan niyang nais lang magkaroon ng anak.

“K-Kyung—” Umungol na naman si Jongin nang biglang may pumasok na daliri sa pwet niya.

Nakakuha si Kyungsoo ng lube sa kanyang bag kaya swabe ang pag labas-pasok ng daliri nito sa butas ni Jongin. Dalawa na ang daliring nakapasok sa kanya noong sinusupsop na naman ni Kyungsoo ang ari nito para hindi masyadong mapansin ni Jongin ang sakit sa pagbanat ng kanyang pwet. Hindi ito ang unang beses na mapasukan si Jongin sa pwet kaya alam naman niya ang gagawin.

Tatlong daliri na ang nagpapabuka sa masikip na butas ni Jongin. Idagdag pa ang pagtaas-baba ng kabilang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang katigasan habang hinihigop at dinidilaan ang kanyang bayag, mukhang mababaliw na si Jongin sa sarap. Nakakapit siya sa sofa at mahigpit ang kapit ng mga kamay niya rito. Mukhang malapit na siyang labasan.

Sa kasamaang palad, binitawan ni Kyungsoo ang ari ni Jongin, pati ang bayag nito, at dahan-dahan ang pagmasahe ng mga daliri nito sa pleasure spot ni Jongin.

“Ikaw pala ang magpapaka-puta,” Banggit ni Kyungsoo. “Anong sabi mo kanina? Ako ang nagpapaka-puta?”

Tinanggal na ni Kyungsoo ang mga daliri niya galing sa loob ni Jongin.

“Tapos na tayo rito,” Dagdag ni Kyungsoo habang tinititigan si Jongin nang seryoso.

Patayo na sana si Kyungsoo nang biglang dambahan siya ni Jongin at umupo ito sa kandungan ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi. Tapusin na natin ‘to,” Sabi ni Jongin at kinuha niya ang bukas na sachet ng lube sa tabi nila. Naglagay siya sa palad bago hawakan ang titi ni Kyungsoo na hindi na masyadong matigas at ikalat ang pampadulas dito. “Duwag.”

“Tanga ka,” Seryosong banta ni Kyungsoo. “Seryoso ka ba?”

Sa totoo lang, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang ginagawa ni Jongin. Plano lang niyang i-shake up ang kaibigan niya at matakot na hindi siya susuko sa laban. Ginawa rin niya ito para may mapatunayan—at dahil napatunayan na niya ito, wala nang silbi na ituloy pa nila ang gagawin. Hindi pumasok sa isipan ni Kyungsoo na seseryosohin at tatapusin na talaga ni Jongin ito.

_ Baliw ba siya?! _

“Itutuloy mo talaga?!”

“Watch me,” At biglang inupuan na ni Jongin ang matabang burat ni Kyungsoo.

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa gulat at taranta. “J-Jongin—”

Hindi gaanong nakaramdam ng sakit sa butas si Jongin dahil sa ginawang paghahanda ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kanina, pero ibang sakit na ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. Mataba ang tite ni Kyungsoo; hindi niya ito masyadong napansin noong sinalsal at sinubo niya ito, ngunit ngayong masikip ang hawak ng butas niya sa ari ng kaibigan, damang dama na ni Jongin ang katabaan nito.

Mahina ang mga halinghing ni Jongin nang iginiling niya ang kanyang pwetan sa ari ni Kyungsoo. Kalauna’y nagsimula nang tumaas-baba ang lalaki sa katigasan. Mula sa mababaw na paggalaw, unti-unti nang itinataas ni Jongin ang kanyang pwet bago ibagsak ito pababa sa matigas na burat at pinaulit-ulit niya ito.

“Fuck—hoy,” May alala ang tono ng boses ni Kyungsoo nang bahagyang binilisan ni Jongin ang kanyang pwet. “Baliw ka ba?”

Lumunok na lang si Jongin bago nilakasan ang pagbaba ng pwet niya sa malaking tarugo ni Kyungsoo, “Maybe.”

Napapansin ni Kyungsoo na mukha rin atang paiyak si Jongin dahil sa paminsan-minsang panginginig ng labi nito. Hindi na muna ito pinuna ni Kyungsoo at mas hinigpitan niya ang hawak sa baywang ni Jongin. Kinagat niya ang kanyang labi bago galawin ang kanyang balakang upang idiin ang pagpasok ng kanyang burat sa loob ng kaibigan.

“K-Kyungsoo—” Ungol ni Jongin bago tumulo ang unang patak ng luha. “S-Sorry… Nabaliw na siguro ako.”

Hinalikan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin para alamin ang magiging reaksyon ng kanyang kaibigan. Kung pipiglas si Jongin, anong gagawain niya? Kung hahalikan siya pabalik, anong ibig sabihin nito?

Binalik ni Jongin ang mga halik ng kaibigan. Masinsin ang paggalaw ng kanilang mga labi na mas iniinit ng kalibugan. Mas pinili ni Kyungsoo na isiping nalilibugan lang si Jongin kaya siya hinalikan nito, kaysa sa iba pang mga dahilan na pumasok sa kanyang isipan. Ngunit hindi rin matanggal sa isip niya na nagpaumanhin ang kanyang kaibigan.

Bakit? Ano ang nangyari? Bakit ganito umarte si Jongin sa kanya?

Si Kyungsoo ang nagdesisyong pumiglas.

“Hey,” Mahigpit ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa baywang ng kaibigan. Pinilit niyang pigilan si Jongin sa paggalaw.

Nagkatitigan sila, at nahihirapan si Kyungsoo na makitang mamasa-masa ang mga mata ng kanyang kaibigan. Bakit ba sila nagkaganito?

“Ano ba ang problema mo?” May halong lito, inis, at galit ang tono ng boses ni Kyungsoo.

“Wala. Continue tayo,” At muling gumalaw ang balakang ni Jongin. “Eto gusto mo diba?”

“Jongin,” Mahigpit at seryoso na naman ang tono ni Kyungsoo.

“Ngayon gusto mong makinig ako sa ‘yo. Sana ginawa mo ‘yan sa ‘kin kanina, at sa buong panahon na naging magkaibigan tayo,” Sabi ni Jongin. “Lagi na lang ikaw, paano naman ako?”

Ginamit ni Kyungsoo ang oras na ito upang pagsamantalahan ang paghina ni Jongin. Binaliktad niya ang position nilang dalawa para si Jongin na naman ang nakahiga. Gigil na gigil na si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at iba ang galit na nararamdaman niya sa kaibigan niya.

“Sige, papakinggan kita.”

Isang malakas na pagbayo ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo na napahiyaw sa biglaang sarap ang lalaking kinakantot. Mahigpit ang hawak ni Jongin sa mga braso ni Kyungsoo nang paulit-ulitin nito ang malakas na pagtuhog sa mainit na butas.

At dito nang dumilim ang paningin ng dalawang lalaki. Puno na ng hindi mapaliwanag na emosyon si Kyungsoo na lumagpas na sa galit at ibang level na ng inis sa sarili at kay Jongin. Makasarili rin si Jongin—kung ito na lang ang paraan para pagbigyan ang pagmamahal niya sa lalaki kahit isang beses sa buong buhay niya, handa niyang ibigay ang lahat. Kung mabuntis man si Jongin, saka na niya ito aalahanin, basta handa na siya, katawan at kaluluwa.

Patuloy ang malakas na pag-araro ni Kyungsoo sa pwet ng kaibigan. Sinasalsal naman ni Jongin ang kanyang sarili nang malulong siya sa sarap ng paglabas-masok ng ari ng taong binigyan niya ng halaga sa kanyang buhay. Napupuno ang unit ng mga malibog na ungol at desperadong mga halinghing, sabay sa pagsasampal ng balat at mga sexy na pag-igik at paghabol ng hininga ni Kyungsoo.

Muling tumulo ang luha ni Jongin nang dinala na siya ni Kyungsoo sa rurok ng kalibugan. Tila dinadala siya sa kalangitan sa bawat pagbayo ng balakang ng kanyang kaibigan. Umiiyak siya sa sarap ng paggamit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya bilang “parausan”, dahil ‘yan lang ang magiging tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Umiiyak siya sa pagtanggap na kahit kailan, hindi siya mamahalin ni Kyungsoo gaya ng pagmamahal niya rito. Tinanggap na niya nang buong-buo ang sumpa ng kanilang relasyon sa isa’t isa. Nauulol siya sa sarap, subalit mas nauulol siya sa sitwasyong kinahahantungan nilang dalawa bilang magkaibigan ngayon.

Kumikirot ang puso ni Kyungsoo nang makita niyang umiiyak si Jongin. Naisip niyang baka nasosobrahan na sa sarap ang kanyang kaibigan, ngunit may nagsasabi sa kanyang isipan na hindi ito dahil sa sarap. Nakokonsesya si Kyungsoo sa ginawa niya, dahil sa totoo lang, si Jongin lang ang tanging tao na piniling manatili sa tabi niya at maging matalik na kaibigan nang pang-matagalan. At hindi niya gugustuhing mawala si Jongin sa buhay niya dahil binibigyan na rin niya ang kanyang kaibigan nang halaga.

Mahigpit ang pagkagat ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang ngipin sa maraming negatibong emosyon. Isang malakas na pagbayo ang ginawa niya bago huminto nang panandalian. Takot si Kyungsoo. Nagdududa na siya na iba ang turing sa kanya ng kaibigan niya at ayaw niya itong umalis sa kanyang tabi kung hindi niya maibigay kung anuman ang gusto nito.

Sa wakas, nagsalita si Kyungsoo bilang huling babala.

“Don’t you dare fall in love with me.”

Paiyak na rin si Kyungsoo. Hindi man siya nakakaranas ng romantic na pag-ibig, marami rin siyang ibang emosyon na sumasailalim sa pag-ibig, kahit hindi ito romantic. Ngunit itong lahat para lamang sa pagkakaroon ng isang sanggol? Nagkatitigan na naman sila at parehong basa ang mga mata.

Tila isang kutsilyo ang sumaksak sa puso ni Jongin nang marinig ito. Hinaplos na lang niya sa pisngi si Kyungsoo at matamlay na sumagot.

“I’m sorry…”

At pumatak na ang mailap na luha ni Kyungsoo.

Humiwalay lang siya nang saglit bago pinatuwad si Jongin nang walang kahirap-hirap. Ipinasok niya ulit ang kanyang katigasan at muling bumayo. Malakas na naman ang kanyang pag-araro kay Jongin kaya napupuno na naman ang unit ng mga malalaswang ungol at ang bawat sampal ng balat ng harapan ni Kyungsoo sa pwet ni Jongin. Sinampal niya ang pwet ni Jongin bago idagan ang kamay sa likod ng lalaki. Idinidiin na niya ang itaas na bahagi ng katawan ni Jongin sa sofa habang marahas niyang nilalabas-masok ang kanyang katigasan sa loob ng kaibigan.

Napanaginipan lang ni Jongin ang eksenang ito. Nauulol siya sa sarap na lagpas pa sa inasahan niya sa pagtatalik nilang dalawa. Napapaluha si Jongin dahil sa rurok ng kanyang kalibugan, subalit naiiyak siya sa sitwasyong nahantong nilang dalawa. Ito na ba ang huli? Mawawala na ba si Kyungsoo sa kanyang piling?

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Jongin, nababalot na rin sa takot si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang mawala si Jongin sa kanyang buhay.

Pinagpatuloy ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pag-araro nang maramdaman niyang lalong sumisikip ang butas ni Jongin sa kanyang burat. Nilabasan na si Jongin; malapot at mainit na tamod ang tumilansik at nagpintura sa sofa. Ito na nagsisilbing patunay sa ginawa nilang pagtatalik.

Tinulungan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kaibigan at sinalsal ang ari nito para labasan nang maayos. Nag-resulta ito sa mga malalaswang halinghing galing kay Jongin na nagpapaalam kay Kyungsoo na ipagpatuloy ang ginagawa. Tumuwad na rin si Kyungsoo at ipinatong ang kanyang noo sa batok ni Jongin para dito magpatuloy ang kanyang iyak.

Sa kalaunan, nadatnan na rin ni Kyungsoo ang rurok ng kanyang libog. Nang maabot ang matamis na kasukdulan, ipinasok niya nang buong buo ang kanyang matigas na ari sa butas ni Jongin habang inilalabas niya ang kanyang tamod sa loob ng matres ng lalaki. Nanginig si Jongin nang maramdaman niyang napupuno ang kanyang matres ng mainit-init at sariwang mga anak ni Kyungsoo. Napa-buntong hininga nang malalim si Jongin nang matapos ang pagtatalik nilang maaaring humantong sa pagbubuntis. 

Ngayon, walang ibang maririnig kundi ang hikbi ng dalawang magkaibigan. Nakabalot na ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo sa katawan ng kanyang kaibigan habang umiiyak sa likuran nito. Si Jongin naman, nakakapit sa sofa habang umiiyak sa kanyang mga kamay.

Iisa ang nasa isip nilang dalawa…

_ Ano ang ginawa ko..? _

\---------------

“Wait, CR lang ako,” Sabi ni Kyungsoo nang may ngiti.

Ngumiti pabalik si Dave sa kanya at pinanood niya itong umalis. Natatawa ito nang kaunti dahil pagewang-gewang si Kyungsoo ng paglakad. Halatang lasing na lasing na talaga ito. Dinilaan ni Dave ang kanyang labi habang tinititigan ang pwet at malapad na likod ni Kyungsoo. Tumayo siya sa kinauupuan niya at inubos ang laman ng beer niya bago sundan si Kyungsoo sa CR.

Pagdating sa CR, hinanap ni Dave si Kyungsoo, at madali niya itong nahanap dahil hindi sinara ni Kyungsoo ang pinto ng kanyang cubicle. Ngumisi si Dave bago isiningit ang sarili sa cubicle at ni-lock ang pinto.

Mahinang humalinghing si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman ang mainit na palad ni Dave na humahaplos sa kanyang katawan. Ipinagpag ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tite bago harapin ang lalaking nasa likod niya habang nakalabas pa rin ang ari.

Hinawakan ni Dave ang ari ni Kyungsoo at mahinahon na itinaas-baba ni Dave ang kanyang kamay dito. Naka-ngiti ang lalaking sinasalsal at tahimik na tumawa.

“What’re you doing..?” Pabirong tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Shhh…” Itinaas ni Dave ang kanyang hintuturo at ipinatong sa makapal na labi ni Kyungsoo. “Baka marinig tayo…”

Ngumiti ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo bago dinilaan ang daliri ni Dave at sinupsop. Malaswang tinitigan ni Dave si Kyungsoo at inilabas masok pa niya ang kanyang daliri sa bunganga nito. Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo, binitawan ni Dave ang matigas na burat ng lalaki para palitan ang posisyon ni Kyungsoo. Pinatalikod niya si Kyungsoo at idiniin sa pader ng cubicle. Ikiniskis niya ang kanyang harapan sa likuran ni Kyungsoo para maramdaman ng lalaki ang katigasan nito sa loob ng kanyang pantalon.

Sa puntong ito, may biglang nakuryente sa isipan ni Kyungsoo na bigla niyang nasabi, “W-Wait, anong ginagawa mo—”

“Shh, sabing ‘wag maingay,” Bulong ni Dave sa tenga ni Kyungsoo bago ito dilaan.

Napa-buntong hininga si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman ang basang dila na dinilaan ang tenga nito. Subalit, bumibilis ang pagpulso ng kanyang dugo sa katawan. Sa kanyang lasing na estado pinipilit na pumasok sa kanyang kokote ang napakaraming tanong. Gusto niya ba talaga ito o hindi? Ngayon ba? Parang baka pwedeng warm up muna..?

“D-Dave—”

“Nafi-feel mo ‘to..?” Biglang binayo ni Dave ang kanyang balakang paharap, na para bang naglalabas-masok na ang tarugo sa pwet ni Kyungsoo.

Mahinang umungol si Kyungsoo, nakakalibog, ngunit nakakatakot. Maraming warning signals ang ibinibigay ng utak ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya sinusubukan niyang pumiglas sa hawak ni Dave, ngunit masyado na siyang lasing para kumilos pa.

Napalunok si Kyungsoo, “Dave pwede bang—”

Napa-buntong hininga si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman ang daliring dinilaan niya kanina na hinahaplos ang kanyang butas.

“Hm?”

“P-Pwedeng hindi..?”

At biglang mas idiniin si Kyungsoo sa pader. Natakot bigla si Kyungsoo ngunit nablanko na ang kanyang utak. Nataranta siya sa kanyang kinatatayuan at unang naisip niya ay kung totoo ba itong lalaking ito at kung nangyayari ba talaga ang eksenang ito.

“Kala ko gusto mo..?” Bulong ng lalaki sa tenga ni Kyungsoo.

“A-Ayaw ko na—”

“Sayang nandito na ako, o,” Patuloy ang pagbulong ni Dave at pag haplos sa butas ni Kyungsoo. “Ano? Game?”

“Ayoko…”

Pero hindi nakinig si Dave. Bigla na lang niya ipinasok ang kanyang daliri sa loob ni Kyungsoo. Napa-hampas ng kamay si Kyungsoo sa pader.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Mas agresibo si Dave na lasing ngunit may control pa rin sa lakas nito. “Sarap mo.”

Bumilis ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang gagawin niya. Umiikot ang kanyang paningin at tila laruan na kayang bali-balibagin ang estado niya ngayon. Gusto niyang umiyak ngunit nahirapan siyang kumuha ng lakas para dito.

Kahit na kulang ang kanyang lakas, binuhos na lang ito ni Kyungoo para gumawa ng tunog na magbibigay ng senyales sa publiko na may tao sa loob ng cubicle.

“S-Stop..! Tulong—!” Hindi kalakasan ang boses nito at tunog lasing talaga si Kyungsoo, ngunit kumapit siya sa pagkakataong baka may makarinig sa kanya

Nagbuntong hininga si Dave at tinakpan agad ang bibig nito. Nagdagdag siya ng isa pang daliri sa loob ni Kyungsoo at umiyak ito sa sakit. Pinilit talaga ni Kyungsoo na gumawa ng kahit anong ingay na sana may taong makapansin sa kanyang mga iyak. Ang tanging alam ni Kyungsoo, finifinger lang siya ng lalaki.

“Eto gusto mo diba?” Tanong ni Dave na siyang hindi masagot ni Kyungsoo ng maayos.

Nabingi na si Kyungsoo at nawalan na ng malay sa takbo ng oras. Hindi niya alam kung bumagal ito o bumilis. Ang alam lang niya, hindi na siya nakagawa ng kahit anong ingay sa kanyang kalasingan. Pinilit niyang gumising at hindi mag-blackout. Hanggang sa may narinig siyang malakas na kalansing ng lock ng pinto, at ang biglaang pagbukas nito.

“Kyungsoo!!!”

Isang pamilyar na boses ang huli niyang narinig nang biglang may isang puting ilaw ang sumilaw sa kanyang mga mata bago nagdilim ang lahat.

\-----------

Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa kama ni Jongin habang hinihintay na lumabas ng banyo ang kaibigan. Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo at nag-iisip. Naging makasarili nga siya, at binibigyan ng rason lahat ng kanyang ginagawa. Inuuna niya ang kanyang gusto at hindi niya nakikita ang mga kinahihinatnan ng mga ito. Ang ginawa ni Jongin… siya siguro ‘yan noong panahong naghahanap siya ng mabubuntis sa kanya.

Nakakatakot pala—top ka man o bottom.

May responsibilidad ang tao kapag nabuntis, at hindi ito kaswal lamang. Isang malaking responsibilidad ito na kailangang pag-isipan nang masinsinan at pagbigyan ng pansin ang mga bagay bagay tulad ng gastusin, panahon, trabaho, at iba pa.

Subalit ang kabuuan ng paghihirap ng pagbubuntis, nasa nagdadala ng sanggol. Kaya kailangan din pag-isipan ng nagdadala kung gusto niya ba talaga ito o hindi. At sa paraan na ginawa ni Kyungsoo, ang pagkuha ng kahit sinong lalaki bilang ama, ang pinaka-nakakatakot na gagawin. Hindi niya naisip ang mga magiging kinahinatnan kung sakaling natuloy ang nangyari noong gabing nakaraan.

Mas nakakatakot dahil humantong pa sa panggagahasa dahil ayaw na niyang mabuntis.

Natanto ni Kyungsoo na ito ang puntong gustong iparating ni Jongin sa kanya. May mga dapat pag-isipan at paghandaan para sa kapakanan at kinabukasan ng magiging anak. Bukod pa doon, hindi pwedeng basta-basta na lang magbuntis dahil may mga taong ayaw magka-anak at may mga tao ring may kapasidad na pagsamantalahan ka. Ika nga sa Ingles:  _ ‘you might get more than what you bargained for’ _ .

Na hindi dapat bargain ang pagkakaroon ng anak. Masinsinang pagpa-plano, pagtitiwala sa partner, at paghahanda sa pisikal, emosyonal, at sikilohikal na estado ng pagkatao. Dito nagkamali si Kyungsoo.

Hindi nga siya ang nabuntis, si Jongin naman ang binuntis niya.

Bumukas ang pinto ng banyo at lumabas si Jongin nang nakabihis habang pinapatuyo ang kanyang buhok gamit ang tuwalya. Tinitigan lang siya ni Kyungsoo na may pagsisisi sa kanyang mga mata. Agad agad siyang nagsalita para hindi na siya paligoy-ligoy sa kanyang isipan.

“J-Jongin,” Basag ang boses ni Kyungsoo. “Carrier ka ba..?”

Tumingin lang si Jongin sa kanya na blanko ang expression sa mukha. Mukhang wala sa mood at masama pa rin ang kalooban, “Oo.”

Biglang nabasag ang puso ni Kyungsoo. May kirot sa kanyang dibdib na gusto niyang mailabas, ngunit hindi ito ganoon kasimple. “Hindi ko dapat ginawa ang ginawa ko kanina. Pati ang ginawa ko noong nakaraang gabi. At hindi rin ako dapat naging makasarili sa buong pagsasama natin bilang magkaibigan—”

“Kyungsoo…” Mahinang sinabi ni Jongin.

“T-Tapos pwede rin kitang tulungan kung saka-sakaling mabuntis ka—”

“Kyungsoo,” Inulit ni Jongin para kunin ang atensyon ng kaibigan pero mukhang walang magpapatigil sa pagsasalita nito.

“Na-realize ko na anong gusto mong iparating. I learned my mistake and I really feel terrible na nadamay pa kita rito sa katangahan ko,” Pagtatapat ni Kyungsoo. “Kaya I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Jongin. Sorry talaga.”

Nakatitig lang si Jongin sa kanya, malumanay ang kanyang mga mata. Hindi siya kumikibo o nagsasalita. Bigla na lang niya nakitang bumaba ng kama si Kyungsoo at lumuhod sa harap niya.

“Alam kong hindi maaayos ng isang beses na paghingi ng tawad ang lahat ng nagawa ko. Kung ayaw mo na akong makita, okay lang sa akin ‘yon. You can choose not to come na rin para tulungan ako sa kaso ko at mag-testify. Just—please, bigyan mo ako ng pagkakataong pagbayaran ang lahat ng mga kasalanan na ginawa ko sa ‘yo.”

Pumapatak na naman ang luha ni Kyungsoo at dito talaga malalaman ni Jongin na tapat talaga si Kyungsoo sa mga damdamin niya at sa mga sinasabi niya. Sobrang madalang umiyak si Kyungsoo. Ngayon, alam ni Jongin na nagpapaka-totoo talaga ang kanyang minamahal.

Malalim ang buntong hininga ni Jongin bago lumuhod sa harap ni Kyungsoo para magkatapat ang kanilang mga mukha. “Hey… it’s okay. Kyungsoo, okay lang…”

“Alam mo naman na nung gabing iyon… nagbago rin talaga isip ko noon,” Iyak ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi ako tanga, hindi, dahil kahit lasing ako noon, nung hinawakan ako ng lalaking ‘yon…” Masakit ang pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo sa harap ni Jongin, at nahihirapan nang magsalita.

Niyakap siya ni Jongin na paiyak na rin. Masakit para sa kanya na makitang ganito si Kyungsoo.

“Shh… Kyungsoo…” Mahigpit ang yakap nito sa kanya, at hinaplos din ni Jongin ang likod ng kaibigan.

“Jongin, ginahasa ako,” Sabi niya sa gitna ng hagulhol. “Pumunta lang ako ng banyo para umihi, sinundan pala ako ng lalaki. Hinawakan ako. Fininger niya ako kahit sinabi kong ayaw ko na. At ikaw ang sumalba sa akin nung gabing iyon. Kung hindi ka dumating baka pinasukan na ako ng ari niya.”

Basa ang bagong t-shirt ni Jongin sa pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo. Tahimik lang na umiiyak si Jongin habang patuloy ang paghaplos ng likod nito sa yakapan nilang dalawa.

“Pero, wala eh, tanga pa rin ako, I dragged you down with me,” Humigpit ang yakap ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. “ Hinayaan kong labasan ako sa loob mo… isang bagay na hindi ko nakuhang hayaang mangyari sa akin nung gabing iyon—ang kapal ng mukha ko—!” Patuloy ang paghagulhol ni Kyungsoo sa yakap ni Jongin.

“Shh… K-Kyungsoo… okay nga lang… I—I’m not in my fertile period today… sasabayan ko pa sana ng pills para siguradong walang mabubuo,” Pag-amin ni Jongin. “It’s okay… sorry rin na… tinakot kita nang ganito. You impregnated me kanina without thinking of the repercussions, gusto kong makaranas ka ng guilt at para pag-isipan mo ang mga nangyari. All for your betterment, Kyungsoo…”

Tumayo si Jongin habang inaakay si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga braso. Umupo silang dalawa sa kama at doon tinuloy ang usapan.

“At sorry rin na ginawa ko ‘to pagkatapos kang mapagsamantalahan. Hindi mo naman naging kasalanan ‘yon. Pero outside of what happened, you have to realize that the mindset you had way before nangyari yung nangyari… kailangang magbago…”

Tumango si Kyungsoo habang umiiyak sa dibdib ng kaibigan.

“S-Sorry…”

“Kyungsoo, sabi ko, okay lang… ang gagawin na lang natin ngayon, paghandaan ang kaso mo laban sa nanggahasa sa ‘yo,” Sagot ni Jongin. “Nandito lang ako para sa ‘yo.”

“Ano bang ginawa ko to deserve someone like you as a friend..?”

Napalunok si Jongin at kinagat niya ang kanyang labi para hindi na siya lalo pang maiyak.

“Ano bang ginawa ko to have someone like you in my life?” Sagot ni Jongin. 

Hindi na sumagot si Kyungsoo. Hindi na talaga nagbago ang pananaw ni Kyungsoo. O baka ayaw lang niya ito pag-usapan dahil sa dami ng mga nasa isip niya. Humahagulhol na nga yung tao, pag-iisipan pa niya ang tungkol sa damdamin ni Jongin para sa kanya.

_ “Don’t you dare fall in love with me.” _

__

_ “I’m sorry…” _

_ Friend… _

\---------------

“Thank you, attorney,” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakangiti.

“No problem,” Ngumiti pabalik sa kanya ang attorney na dumepensa para sa kanya at nagpanalo sa kaso niya kani-kanina lang. “I hope mas gumaan na ang kalooban mo ngayong tapos na ‘to. Sorry we couldn’t give him a higher sentence.”

“Okay lang po, I completely understand.”

“Sige… I guess this is goodbye, and I hope to see you soon,” At biglang nanlaki ang mga mata ng kanyang attorney. “Ah—ang ibig kong sabihin, as friends or hang out lang. Hindi dahil may kaso ulit.”

Tumawa nang tahimik si Kyungsoo. Unang beses niyang tumawa mula noong araw na nag-siping sila ni Jongin. “Yes, attorney, hope to see you soon.”

“Sus, attorney ka pa diyan. Baekhyun na lang itawag mo sa ‘kin,” Lumaki ang pag-ngiti ng attorney sa kanya. “If you wanna catch up, Jongin always has my number. Ingat kayo ni Jonginnie pauwi!”

Tumango si Kyungsoo bago sila nagpaalaman sa isa’t isa. Malalim ang buntong-hininga ni Kyungsoo bago nagsimulang maglakad palayo sa pintuan ng korte kung saan naganap ang paglilitis ng kasong sinampa niya kay Dave.

Tahimik at mabagal ang kanyang paglalakad sa pasilyo. Mabilis at maayos ang kasong sinampa niya kay Dave. Hinatulan si Dave ng anim na taong pagkaka-kulong sa salang rape. Pinakamababang sintensya ang binigay sa kanya dahil sa katunayang under the influence of alcohol si Dave noong nangyari iyon, at dahil hindi niya itinanggi ang kanyang ginawa. Tinulungan lang si Dave ng abogado niya para depensahan siya upang makatanggap ng pinakamababang sintensya. Walang takas si Dave, lalo na’t klaro ang mga eyewitness accounts nung gabing iyon.

“Hey…” Mahinang sinabi ni Jongin nang makahabol sa paglalakad ni Kyungsoo. “Okay ka lang..?”

Pilit na ngumiti si Kyungsoo, “Salamat, Jongin.”

“Sabi ko sa ‘yo, lagi lang ako nandito para sa ‘yo. Medyo nahuli lang ako nang konti kasi kinausap ko rin yung mga nagbigay ng witness account nung gabing ‘yon.”

“Nagpasalamat talaga ako sa kanila,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Kung wala sila, hindi siguro makukulong si Dave.”

“Inamin din naman ni Dave ang nangyari… makukulong lang din siya either way. Naiinis lang ako na anim na taon lang ibinigay sa kanya,” Nakalabas na sila sa parking lot at palakad na sa kotse ni Jongin.

“Hayaan mo na…” Mahina ang boses ni Kyungsoo. “Basta nabigyan ako ng hustisya, okay na ako.”

“Sigurado ka ba..?”

Tumigil si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad sa sinabi ni Jongin. Umikot si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kinatatayuan para humarap sa kanyang kaibigan.

“Ikaw? Okay ka ba?”

“Siyempre. You won your case, I couldn’t be any happier.”

“You know naman kung anong ibig kong sabihin.”

Sumeryoso ang mukha ni Jongin. Hindi pala kinalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari noong araw na ‘yon. Hinintay lang niyang matapos ang kaso niya bago pag-usapan muli ang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa.

“Kyungsoo… sabi ko okay lang, diba? You learned your lesson at hindi ako buntis. All is well—”

“Huwag kang magkunwari na hindi mo alam ang ibig kong sabihin, Jongin,” Seryoso rin ang tono ng boses ni Kyungsoo. “I was not talking about that.”

Humingang malalim muna si Kyungsoo bago niya tapatin si Jongin.

“Mahal mo ba ako?”

Naging mistulang bato si Jongin sa kanyang kinatatayuan. Hindi niya inasahang babanggitin ni Kyungsoo ‘yan. Sa totoo lang, hindi rin inasahan ni Jongin na maiintindihan ng kanyang kaibigan ang kabuuan ng paghingi niya ng tawad pagkatapos na pagsabihan na ‘wag siyang mahalin.

“Kyungsoo… dito pa talaga—”

“Jongin hindi ako tanga. Huwag mong paglaruan ang utak at puso ko dahil mahalaga ka sa akin.”

“Oo, pero hindi mo ako mahal.”

Nagdesisyon si Kyungsoo na ‘wag nang gatungan ang sinabi ni Jongin para hindi na niya mabuhusan pa ng asin ang sugat ng kanyang kaibigan. Patuloy ang pagpapakalma ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang sarili. Ayaw niyang gumawa ng eksena sa publiko—ang gusto lang niya, sagot.

“Kyungsoo. Ang sabi mo, ‘wag kitang mahalin,” Nagpaka-totoo na si Jongin sa kanyang nararamdaman. “Sorry. Dahil hindi ko masusunod ang hiling mo. Dahil masyadong huli na para pagsabihan mo ako ng ganyan. Dahil hindi mo dapat pagsabihan ang tao na huwag nang magmahal.”

“Jongiiiin…” Bigo ang kalagayan ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

“Kyungsoo, mahal kita.”

Sa isipan ni Kyungsoo, alam niyang dapat pumintig ang puso niya sa mga salita ni Jongin. Sa kasamaang palad, napuno lang siya ng takot. Nagsimula na ang paghahanda sa kanyang puso’t isipan na putulin at tanggalin si Jongin sa kanyang buhay. Takot at kabiguan ang bumabalot sa kanya dahil ang taong pinakamalapit sa kanya sa ngayon, mukhang aalis na sa kanyang buhay.

“Alam ko, never mo akong mamahalin gaya ng pagmamahal ko sa ‘yo,” Dagdag ni Jongin. “But if it makes you feel comfortable, never ko na ‘yan babanggitin. Alang-alang sa friendship natin. Kyungsoo…”

“Ayokong mawala ka sa buhay ko, Jongin. Wala nga akong ibang magiging kasangga ko sa buhay, mawawalan pa ako ng matalik na kaibigan.”

“At ayoko rin na mawala ka sa buhay ko,” Kinagat ni Jongin ang kanyang labi para pigilan ang sarili na magsabi ng  _ ‘mahal kita’ _ .

“Alam mo naman na hindi madali para sa akin ‘to. You can’t just tell me not to think about it. Kailangan ko ng panahon, Jongin.”

“At akala mo hindi rin ‘to madali para sa ‘kin?”

Nagkatitigan ang dalawa sa gitna ng parking lot ng korte. Mukhang kinalimutan na ang mundo dahil nasa sarili nilang mundo ang kanilang kaluluwa. Napalunok si Jongin bago huminga nang malalim. Siya na ngayon ang unang nagputol ng pagtitig nila para pumasok na sa kotse niya at buksan ang makina.

Naiwan na si Kyungsoo na nakatayo sa labas. Tulala siya dahil nagtatalo ang mga emosyon niya, at dagdag pa ang isipan niyang magkasalungat ang mga ideya. Sana maintindihan din siya ni Jongin, subalit, mas iniisip niya kung gaano ito kahirap sa kanyang kaibigan. Kahit na alam ni Jongin ang kalagayan nito, nahulog pa rin ang puso nito sa kanyang kaibigan. Walang napakalalim na damdamin si Kyungsoo para kay Jongin, pero alam niya na ayaw niyang mawala si Jongin sa buhay niya. Mahal niya ito hindi bilang kasintahan—ngunit bilang kaibigan lamang.

Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin na humagulhol sa loob ng sasakyan. Mahirap para sa kanya ito. Tanga si Kyungsoo, ngunit mas tanga siya dahil nagmahal siya sa taong walang kakayahang magmahal. Hindi niya alam kung, kapag nagsama pa rin silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo, masisiran siya ng ulo dahil hindi siya makakapagpahayag ng kanyang totoong damdamin dito. Alam niyang hindi niya ito mahahalikan, masabihan ng  _ ‘mahal kita’ _ , o romansahin kahit kailan; at hindi niya alam kung kaya niya bang isuot ang kadenang ito habang kasama niya si Kyungsoo.

Nang pumasok si Kyungsoo sa sasakyan, umayos na ng upo si Jongin at pinunasan ang kanyang luha gamit ang parehong kamay at suminghot. Kailangan niyang magmukhang maayos sa harap ni Kyungsoo sa pag-aalalang baka hindi komportable ang kanyang kaibigan na nakikita siyang ganito.

“Tara na?” Ginalaw na ni Jongin ang gear shift bago magsimulang magmaneho.

Tahimik ang buong biyahe papunta sa condo ni Kyungsoo. Ang plano, deretso siyang uuwi pagkatapos ng kanyang kaso, kaya dala-dala na rin niya ang kanyang bag. Pinaglalaruan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga daliri sa kanyang kandungan—nag-iisip tungkol sa sitwasyon niya ngayon. Pinoproseso niya sa kanyang isipan ang kabuuan ng kalagayan niya: ang iniisip niya, nararamdaman niya para kay Jongin, at kung nasaan ba siya sa buhay ngayon.

Huminto ang kanyang sasakyan sa harap ng condo ni Kyungsoo. Nagbabad muna ang dalawa sa katahimikan sa loob ng kotse. Si Kyungsoo ang unang nagbasag ng katahimikan.

“S-Salamat—” Napalunok si Kyungsoo. “Salamat ulit, Jongin. Sa lahat.”

“Walang anuman,” Walang kabuhay-buhay ang boses ni Jongin.

_ Huling pagkakataon mo na ‘to, Kyungsoo. _

Napa-buntong hininga si Kyungsoo bago lumapit kay Jongin at magaan na hinalikan si Jongin nang mabilis.

Umatras ang ulo ni Jongin nang ginawa iyon ni Kyungsoo, “What the fuck…”

“S-Sorry…” Basag ang boses ni Kyungsoo nang sagutin si Jongin. “I—”

“Huwag mo akong paasahin, Kyungsoo. Ang sabi ko we can still be friends, pero ‘wag mo rin akong gaguhin nang ganito.”

Pinilit ni Kyungsoo na huwag umiyak dahil lalabas pa siya ng kotse at maglalakad papasok sa condo bago makarating sa elevator. Ayaw niyang pag-tsismisan ng mga guard at tao sa condo, at lalong lalo na, ayaw niyang pag-tsismisan si Jongin. Kaya lumabas na lang siya ng kotse at kinuha ang kanyang sports bag na nakapatong sa upuan sa likod.

“Bye,” Sabi ni Kyungsoo bago isara ang pinto at tumalikod.

Bawat hakbang na ginagawa niya, bumibigat ang kanyang pakiramdam at umiingay ang mga boses sa isipan niya. Kapag pumasok siya sa condo ngayon, baka tuluyan nang umalis si Jongin sa kanyang tabi. Hindi niya ito kayang kargahin at hindi niya kayang bitawan ang kaibigan niyang ito.

_ Hindi. _

At lumiwanag ang kanyang isipan. Ibinagsak niya ang kanyang bag malapit sa pinto ng condo niya at tumalikod muli. Wala na ang kotse ni Jongin kaya nagsimula na siyang tumakbo. Narinig niya ang sigaw ng guard dahil sa iniwang bag, subalit hindi niya ito pinansin.

Tumakbo si Kyungsoo palabas ng complex ng condo niya at tumakbo papunta sa direksyon kung saan ang condo ni Jongin. Bumilis bigla ang takbo ng kanyang puso at pinilit na humabol sa sasakyang hindi niya alam kung nasaan. Tumulo na ang luha ni Kyungsoo nang baybayin ang bangketa ng mahabang kalye. Naabutan ni Kyungsoo ang unang stoplight at nakita ang kotse ni Jongin. Huminga siyang malalim bago lumapit dito, ngunit naging berde ang stoplight kaya biglang umalis din ang kotse. Tumakbo na naman si Kyungsoo, at sinubukang bilisan ang paggalaw ng kanyang mga paa.

‘Di nagtagal, napansin na ni Jongin ang tumatakbong lalaki sa kanyang mirror. Hindi niya namukhaan sa una na si Kyungsoo pala ang lalaking ito. Ngunit sa pagtingin muli, naaalala niya ang suot ni Kyungsoo noong araw na ‘yon, kaya bigla siyang napasinghap.

“Anong ginagawa niya?!” Itinabi ni Jongin ang sasakyan sa bangketa at binagalan ang pagmaneho.

Nang tumigil ang sasakyan, nakahabol na si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Ini-hazard ni Jongin ang sasakyan bago ibinaba ang bintana upang makipag-usap kay Kyungsoo.

“Baliw ka ba?!” Sigaw ni Jongin na hindi makapaniwala na hinabol siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Jongin,” Mabilis ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo sa pagod. “L-Let me explain—”

“Ano? Pucha, dali, naka-hazard lang ako.”

“Jongin, hindi ko kayang mawala ka sa tabi ko. Oo, hindi ko kayang tanggapin ang pagroromansa ng tao, at hindi ko rin sila kayang romansahin. Pero, Jongin, totoo ang damdamin ko—nakakaramdam din ako.”

Pag-aalala na lang ang nakapintura sa mukha ni Jongin habang pinapakinggan si Kyungsoo.

“Jongin, kung mahal mo ako, mahal din kita, ngunit kahit magkaiba ang klase ng pagmamahal natin sa isa’t isa, pagmamahal pa rin ang nararamdaman ko para sa ‘yo,” Patuloy na ipinapahayag ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang sinasabi nang mabilis dahil sa sitwasyon nila sa kalsada ngayon at dahil sa mabilis na pulso ng kanyang puso ngayon buhat ng pagtakbo. “Bago sa akin ang lahat ng ito, kaya kung okay lang, can you help me realize and learn about this along the way?”

“Pag-eeksperimentuhan mo lang ako??”

“Hindiii!” Biglang may bumosina sa kanila sa likuran kaya biglang sumigaw si Kyungsoo sa sasakyan. “Oo na, oo na!! May ginagawa lang! Mabilis lang ‘to! Tarantado!!”

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Jongin at nahiya para kay Kyungsoo, “Hoy! Pumasok ka nga! Nakakaabala tayo rito!”

Pumasok nga si Kyungsoo sa sasakyan at nagsimulang magmaneho si Jongin.

“Jongin,” Dagdag ni Kyungsoo nang isuot ang seatbelt. “I am willing to risk so much. Gusto ko ring pag-aralan ang sarili ko. Siguro… takot lang ako na makaranas ng pag-ibig dahil naging foreign na ito sa akin… hindi ko inakala na… mamahalin pala kita…”

“Mahal mo ako?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Mahal kita, Jongin,” Deretsong sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Kaya sinasabi ko ngayon, willing ako na mas makilala pa ang sarili ko na kasama ka. Mga gusto ko, mga hindi ko gusto, ang uncomfortable sa akin, ang mga pwede—basta ikaw ang makakasama ko. At ang maganda rito, malalaman mo rin ang lahat ng magiging resulta.”

Nilunok ni Jongin ang namumuo sa kanyang lalamunan at kinagat ang kanyang labi nang malunod siya sa kanyang mga emosyon. Hindi niya inasahang mapunta ang lahat sa ganito. Abot langit ang saya at kilig na nararamdaman niya.

“Kyungsoo… mahirap kang tanggihan…”

“So…”

“Yes,” Sagot ni Jongin. “Gusto kong gawin natin ‘yan together.”

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo at biglang guminhawa ang kanyang puso. Sino bang inaakala dahil sa pagkakaanak, dito rin pala mapupunta ang lahat? Kung hindi pa nangyari ang kawalanghiyaan na pinagdaanan ni Kyungsoo, mukhang hindi rin niya malalaman ang nararamdaman ni Jongin. Hindi rin malalaman ni Kyungsoo kung gaano ba kahalaga ang kaibigan niya sa kanya.

Ipinatong ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang palad sa kamay ni Jongin na nasa gear shift. Mainit ang palad nito at iba rin ang nararamdaman ni Jongin sa paghawak ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang kamay. Pareho silang ngumiti nang magsama ang kanilang mga kamay.

At patuloy na rin ang paglalakbay ng sasakyan.

**WAKAS**

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat ulit sa pagbabasa! Sabi ko sa inyo eh, mabigat. Sana may napulot kayong mga ideya at namulat din po kayo sa mundo base sa kwentong ito.
> 
> Maging matatag din po sa mga panahon ngayon at ipaglaban na rin natin ang karapatan natin bilang Pilipino. Kaya nating lagpasan ang kahirapan ngunit ipagpatuloy pa rin natin ang laban para sa magandang kinabukasan ng ating bansa.
> 
> Mabuhay!


End file.
